How can I be the Cure when I'm also the Poison?
by XxkissyfishyxX
Summary: Hana, a young girl is saved by Sasuke Uchiha. They remember each other from their childhood days but soon Hana must leave for a life changing reason. SasukexOC rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**sierra: hey y'all!!!!! this is my first story so have mercy!!!!**

**sasuke:-ahem-**

**sierra: eh? are you interuppting me!!!!????**

**sasuke: ah! uhh no...just trying to get your attention!!-sweat drops-**

**sierra: my attention?...well what do you want Mr. Uchiha?**

**sasuke: Mr.?...are you going to say it or should I?**

**sierra: no it's ok I'll say itclears throat I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SOME SERIOUS CHANGES!!!!(not changes with the show...personality changes)**

**sasuke: pssh. you just wish you could change my personality.**

**sierra: oh really? i could change you in a second!!!**

**sasuke: yeah right. I cant even count how many times Sakura has tried to change me.**

**sierra: well thats because she never made you cookies.**

**sasuke: cookies?**

**sierra: -smiles evilly-yes...cookies.**

**sasuke:...fine. you win. NOW HAND OVER THE FOOD OF THE GODS!!!!!!!**

**sierra: tch. no one can resist my cookies!! Oh and by the way this fic takes place after the time skip, Sasuke never left Konoha in my story though**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!!!!**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

_**"inner voice"**_

__

Her feet crunched across the dead grass as she ran. She could her the distant sound of voices trailing behind her as her captors pursued her. The cold winter air stinging her eyes.

_What am I gonna do?!?_ she thought as she ducked to avoid being hit by some low branches.

(FLASH BACK)

"Heh. This shouldn't be to hard. Look at her, she's just a little girl!" laughed a man with mutiple scars covering his face. Hana looked at him through teary eyes. _What are these men going to do with me? and why me of all people?_ A group of men broke into the bakery where she lived with a nice man named Haru who took her in as a child and taught her how to cook. They had killed Haru in front of her eyes. Anger and grief had filled her blood at that moment and she had grabbed a knife off the counter and charged at one of the men. He had easily dodged her and must have hit some of her pressure points because she had woken up to the sound of drunken laughter only to find herself tied to a tree.

Now the men were taunting her having noticed she was awake. "What's your name sweetheart?" one off the men whispered huskily giving Hana shivers and an urge to punch his lights out.

_**Go ahead and punch him!**_ screamed her other self.

_Shut up! If I did something like that then we'd be dead! _yelled Hana at her other's rash idea.

_**You know you sure are helpless sometimes. If it was me I would do some crazy ninja tricks, scare the crap out of them and run away while they're in a state of shock!**_

_Yeah that could work. IF YOU EVEN KNEW ANY NINJA TRICKS!_

_**Hmph. Touche.**_

_Gah! Forget you! Your no help at all!_

"Hey if your not gonna be entertaining then we might as well kill you." said the man with the scars. She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes as the man man smirked. Hana watched the man as he reached for a katana behind his back. Her eyes went wide. " I-I can b-be entertaining! I can tell you stories from everywhere around the world or I could tell you where to find rare and deliciuos fruit or where I came from. People always like to hear about that!" she blurted hoping to stall the man from killing her. _**Oh brillant. Now they'll never let us go!**_ Hana chose to ignore her other self. The men looked at her with a new curiousty. " Oh yeah? Well it sure sounds like you know quite a bit of interesting things." replied a man sitting near her feet. Hana glanced down at the man, " Y-yes I know lots of stuff! If you kill me you would lose secrets to many things and I'm sure I could be helpful and cook for you!" cried Hana in a last ditch effort to save her life. _Cook for them! Kami! I need to keep my mouth shut! _She looked at the scarred-man and screamed as the katana came down. She squinted her eyes opened, not noticing that she had closed them at all, and relised that she wasn't dead! The man had cut the ropes that bound her! Hana could have lept for joy if it wasn't for the intimidating criminals surrounding her.

_**Pssh. I can't believe your nonsense words worked on that guy.**_

_Yeah well believe it! I'm the one who got us untied giving us a better chance of getting out of here! You should be thanking me!_

Her other did not reply because she was sulking in a corner.

Hana studied all the men individually and discovered that most of them were injured in some way. She sat down at the base of the tree and watched and waited as slowly but surely each man fell asleep. Hana pretended to be asleep herself not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. She hadn't noticed any symbols of any kind so she had guessed these men weren't ninja which meant with them being injured and her fast legs she could probably escape or find help! She slowly rose to her feet, her back pressed against the tree, she began to slide around the tree untill she was on the other side. Hana took a step forward and flinched as she stepped on a dead branch causing a loud snap to ring in her ears._ Kami! Whats wrong with me?!_ She took another hesitant step forward and then another and another. Soon she was far enough away from the criminal's camp that she could run without being heard. She glanced back to make sure they were all still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief that she had not been caught Hana turned and sprinted away. After about five minutes of running at top speed she slowed down to a walk and bent over to catch her breath. _I'm still not far enough away! Those goons could catch me if I stop for to long. _Taking a deep inhale she began to run again but not to long after untill she heard an aggrivated yell in the distance did she decide to really pour on the speed. Hana heard the men calling for her and threatening her. _Crap! They're getting closer! How could they catch up with me that fast?_ She began to notice that the trees were thinning and that an open plain was slowly coming into view._ Not good! If they can catch up fast enough they'll be able to spot me! At least with the trees I had a chance to hide in the shadows but out in the open they would see me right away!_ Hana started going over options in her head but was interrupted by a mans voice which didnt seem very far away. _Well it looks like theres no time to hide I'm just gonna have to take my chances and hope when i get to the end of the plain there'll be some sort of coverage in which i can hide._ She spilled out of the forest and onto the plain and kept running for her life. The plain seemed to go on forever untill she saw some more trees and possibly another forest ahead. _Oh thank god!_ Hana glanced back to see about three or four men come raging out of the forest behind her. They scanned the plain untill they spotted her. She turned her head back around and sped into the trees.

(END FlASHBACK)

_What am I going to do?!?Either I keep running and possibly get caught or quickly hide and possibly be found!_ Hana looked behind herself to see if she could see any of the men. _I can't see any of them and I haven't heard them for quite awhile...maybe it's safe to stop and take a breather._ She skidded to a halt and took in deep breaths while leaning up against a tree. "Kami! Why do I always end up running for my life?!" Hana asked no one in particular but someone in particular replied. "What is it your running from?" asked a voice. Hana's head swiveled in all directions, "W-Who are you? Where are you?" she demanded in a rather timid voice.

"You looked everywhere but up."

Hana's eyes slowly shifted upward. _What is this boy doing up in a tree?_ "Oh please, sir!I really need some help!" she cried. "Hn." grunted the boy. _What is that supposed to mean?_ thought Hana. "Umm excuse me?" she asked with a confused look on her face. The boy did not reply this time instead he stared at something behind her. Hana turned slowly hoping that he wasn't staring at what she thought he was staring at. "Well your a fast one aren't cha?" asked one of her kidnappers. Hana took a step back only to make contact with a tree, her eyes widening in fear. Two more men including the man with the scars came barging into the small area. "Hey you!" the scarred-man called to the boy in the tree, "We don't want any trouble so we're just gonna take her and leave." The boy looked at the three men warily, "She belongs to you?" The men just sneered while one retorted, "Listen kid, this is our buisness not yours so why don't you just stay out of it." The boy glared at the man. "I was minding my own buisness when this girl came out of nowhere claiming she was running for her life and asked me for help. It seems to me that she does indeed need my help if you don't leave her and go. Now." the boys tone of voice unnerved one man and he took a couple steps back.

The scarred-man noticed the affect this kid had one his men. "You talk like your tough. Why don't you just run along before you end up coming with the girl." The boy jumped down from the tree and stood infront of Hana. _This boy is gonna get us both killed! _Hana thought as her mind swirled with ideas on how to get out of this predicament alive. "Either you leave now or you face me." stated the boy coldly. "This joke will not go any further!" roared the scarred-man as he and the other two rushed at the boy, swords drawn. In a matter a seconds all three men were on the ground dead. _I didn't even see him move! Who is this guy? Well who ever he is I'm gonna stick with him!_ Hana thought happily to herself. She galnced at the three dead men and punched the air, "YES! Thank you so much!" yelled Hana as she faced the boy."These men killed my...", Hana paused unsure of what to call Haru. The man had given her so many things but he never seemed like a father, more of a brother." my nii-san and took me here..." Hana then relised that she had no idea where she was! The boy gave her a bored look, as if he dealed with this everyday and begun to walk off. Hana looked in his direction._ Should I follow him? He might just think I'm a bother and just leave me here anyways...I could at least ask him to show me where the nearest village is or--_Hana's thoughts were interrupted, "Are you coming or not?" asked the boy in a monotone voice.Hana looked at him unsure and then started walking towards him. The boy looked at her in an odd way. _Oh please don't let this guy be a pervert!_ Hana silently prayed. She wasn't one to brag but people always told her that she lived up to her name, that she was a beatiful flower. Hana had black hair with a strip of pink underneath, soft flawless skin that showed that she was outside a lot, she had the slightest fragrance of peach blossoms about her, a slim, proportional figure that would make models envious, but her eyes were the best attributes she had. They could hypnotise people with their beauty. They were brown but such a dark brown that they looked black and when the light caught them the turned the lightest, purest blue. Hana never thought of herself very pretty but she did have a number of boys after her that always told her otherwise. The boy looked staight into her eyes, as if searching for something. " What is your name?" asked the boy in a curious tone. Hana always loved to tell people her name because she had always added onto it whenever she heard something she liked but she would never change her first name, the name her parents had given her. Hana inhaled deeply before saying, "My name is Hana Nami Akina Mai Takara Misaki Ayame Umiko Yukika Sayuri Mika but I lack a last name." Hana smiled sweetly at the slightly astonished boy. There was short silence.

" So those are all your first name?" asked the boy.

" No Hana is my first name, the other ten are my middle names." replied Hana.

" So I call you by...?"

"Hana."

"Why so many names?"

"I liked them all and i couldn't choose just ONE for my middle name so I choose them all."

" I see..."

" And I keep adding on."

"..."

" Well?"

" Well what?"

" Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

" Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well thanks much for saving my butt Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke just stared at Hana _Who __is__ this girl? And why am I helping her?Boy Naruto is starting to rub off on me._

-------------------------A couple hours later---------------------------------

_Well at least she has no idea who I am. I hate fangirls! But there is something different about her...something that rings a bell..._Sasuke thought to himself as they walked through the forest. Hana was inspecting her clothing, to make sure it was alright to walk into town in. Since she was kidnapped at night, she had been wearing her pajamas which consisted of a pair of long pants that had flower blossoms all over them and a long sleeved green, thermal, skin-tight shirt. Hana was also wearing slippers which made it rather hard to walk through a forest without stumbling. they had been walking for a good two hours and had barely talked at all. Hana decided to change that.

" So what village are we heading too?" inquired Hana.

" Konohagure." replied Sasuke.

" Oh. Are you a ninja then?"

" Yes."

" How old are you Uchiha-san?"

" 18."

" Oh! I'm 17!"

" Hn."

" ...Where are we right now?"

" Outskirts of Konoha."

" Really!?!"

"..."

"Wow...those guys took me really far then..."

" Where did you come from?"

" Well...I'm not really sure where I originally came from. All I remember are my parents and that I lived in a beautiful house by a lake...and then I remember when they were killed...I was taken to an orphanage for four years untill I ran away. I was taken in by Haru, my nii-san, a baker who showed me how to cook and shared with me many secrets. We lived in the Sound."

Sasuke looked at Hana, understanding in his eyes while he listened to her story but his face changed immediately at her last sentence. Suddely he disappeared and reappeared behind Hana with a shruiken pressed against her neck. _What the hell is he doing?!? _thought Hana. "U-Uchiha-san? What are you doing?" asked a pale and frightened Hana. "Who sent you?" questioned Sasuke sternly. "W-What are you t-talking about? You saved me and I'm f-following you remember?" stuttered Hana. " I have enemies in the Sound. The Sound are enemies of Konoha. Who sent you?" whispered Sasuke coldly. "I-I have no i-idea what you mean Uchiha-san!" Hana said, tears falling from her eyes. " How can I be sure you are not a spy?" He asked still holding the shruiken to her throat. A thin line of blood had been drawn and was now trickling down her neck. Hana whimpered, " I'm not a spy! I-I am a baker!" Sasuke turned her head to look at her eyes. He stared into them untill he was satisfied that she was not lying and then Sasuke released her. Hana fell to the ground crying softly as she delicatly touched her neck. Sasuke placed his weapon back in his pouch. He kneeled down next to Hana, lifted her head to meet his eyes, and reached back into his pouch. This made Hana panic just a little but was calm again when she saw he had grabbed a bandage. Sasuke lifted her hair and wordlessly wrapped the bandage and her neck. He then stood up and began walking. Hana stared at his back before standing up and following him slowly. " A-Arigato Uchiha-san." came Hana's barely audiable whisper. The Uchiha turned toward her and gave her a look she could not read. Suddenly he jumped up into a tree. Hana stared at his face with a puzzled look. She was in awe. She had watched his eyes turn from obsidian black to a blood red. He seemed to be scanning for something. His eyes turned back to normal and he jumped to the next tree. Hana ran to catch up to where he was. " How am i supposed to follow you from down here?" asked Hana. Sasuke jumped down from his perch. " We're taking to long. We need to get there faster." stated Sasuke. " Does that mean we have to run all the way to Konoha?" Hana asked hoping to god that they didn't. " Yes. Try to keep up." said Sasuke in a bored voice before jumping back up into the tree.

_Kami! I'm so tired as it is, how am I gonna keep up with him?_

_**I say we demand him to walk.**_

_Oh yeah, thats gonna work. What if we loose him? Do you think we'll be able to find the village ourselves?_

_**But I don't want to loose him! He's so smexy!**_

_Don't talk about Uchiha-san that way!_ _You should be glad he's even heling us! He thought we were a spy! And I can tell he thinks we're a burden..._

_**Well he knows we're hot and he's probaly falling in love with us as we speak and--**_

_Oh no! He's already gone! We better get a move on!_

Hana began to sprint through the forest hoping she was going the right way. _Kami! I can't believe I let you distract me! You are soooo annoying!_

_**Thanks. I **__**really**__** feel the love now. Do you have any idea how lonely you'd be if I wasn't here?**_

_Shut up! People think I'm weird as it is when I'm dazing off when I'm talking to you!_

_**Pssh. Whatever. I'm leaving.**_

_Good ridence!_

Hana sometimes wondered how she had ended with another her inside her head. Except it really wasn't her, it was more like a different side of her. She had come to the conclusion when she was nine, that her being a gemini resulted in her other side. But her other was right, there would have been many times where she would have been truly lonely if it wasn't for her other side. On other occasions, such as now she really wished that her other would just disappear. Hana stopped to catch her breath and loked around for any sign of Sasuke. She was now officially lost and she plopped down and sighed. "Kami! Well maybe he'll come looking for me.." Hana glanced around, " or maybe not." She failed to notice the figure standing in the tree above her. "Nani? Who are you?" a boyish voice asked. Thanks to Sasuke, the first place she looked was up. " I'm lost..." but Hana's voice stopped as she saw another figure jump next to the first one. " Hana, did you get lost so easily?" asked Sasuke. Hana's heart skipped a beat, "Uchiha-san!" screamed Hana happily as she lept to her feet. "How do you know this girl Sasuke-teme?" asked the other boy. " You always were nosy Naruto." sighed Sasuke. Hana's eyes widened. " Naruto...?" asked Hana. The boy named Naruto turned his stare towards her and looked at her more closely, " Do I know you?" inquired Naruto as he jumped down from the tree to get a better look Hana. " Uzumaki Naruto?" Hana asked again as she took a step closer. " You look very familiar...what was your name again?" asked Naruto. Hana smilied brightly as she remembered him, " It's me! Hana!" Naruto stared at her with an unbelieving look on his face, "Hana?", he pointed at her, "Hana Nami?" They smilied at each other incrediously. "It's so good to see you again Naruto-kun!" Hana said as she hugged him. Naruto hugged her back, memories flooding is head, " It's good to see you too, Hana-chan!" Sasuke stared at the two in amazement. Now he remembered where he recognized her from, she was Naruto's best and only friend since they were three, but four years later she mysteriously disappeared, thats when Naruto decided to join the academy. Hana and Naruto lived at the same orphanage. "Why did you run away Hana-chan?" asked Naruto. " I felt like I was needed somewhere else..." said Hana solemnly. " Hana-chan you left me..." said Naruto sadly. " I know I did Naruto and I'm sorry...you've gotten so big!" Hana squealed. At this Naruto puffed out his chest, " I've been training to become the next Hokage!" Hana stared at him in shock, "Really? That's so great you could totally do it!" Hana looked up at where Sasuke was as sudddenly two more figures appeared next to him. One was a man with silver hair the other a girl her age with pink hair. "Sasuke-kun we've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed the pink haired girl. " Who's the girl?" asked the man with silver hair. Suddenly Hana's exhaustion caught up with her adn she sank to her knees. "Hana-chan! What's the matter?" asked Naruto worriedly. " She's tired. We need to get her back to Konoha." Sasuke said to Naruto. "Thanks Uchiha-san." answered a weak looking Hana. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and gestured for Hana to get on his back. She complied and accepted the offer. Naruto to began to steam and glare at Sasuke. "What is it now Naruto?" said Sasuke in a bored voice. " Why do you have steal every pretty girl there ever was?" whined Naruto. "Naruto he's just giving me lift." said Hana tiredly. Naruto gave her a pleading look. " Naruto, just because he's giving me a piggy back ride does not mean we're going to get married! So calm down!" yelled Hana suprising everyone. " Yes ma'm Hana-chan." squeaked Naruto but Hana had already fallen asleep on Sasuke's back. " Well she seems like a bitch." stated Sakura, the girl with the pink hair.Sakura had immediately taken an unliking to Hana for some reason, maybe it was the fact that she was sleeping on HER Sasuke-kun. "That's not a very nice thing to say about someone you don't even know." scolded Kakashi, the silver-haired man. Sakura just glared at her sensei. "Yeah Sakura-chan! Hana-chan is a beautiful and caring person!" Naruto said, defending his long-time friend. Sakura just made a 'hmph' sound and darted away into the trees. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi followed suit. _I can't believe you've come back Hana!_ Naruto thoguht happily to himself, _Your finally coming back home._

end of chapter 1

**sierra: ok! so tell me what you think!**

**sakura: waaaaa! why do i have to be so mean to poor Hana?**

**sierra: i'm sorry sakura but i needed someone to not like Hana and you were the best person i could think of!**

**sakura: but i act like a fangirl too! i'm not a fangirl anymore!**

**sierra: this is my story and i will do what i please, now stop whining before i cut you out entirely! Now to you people out there who might be curious as to what Hana means, it means flower in japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sierra: ok this chapter is significantly shorter than the first but i wanted a cliff hanger and i stopped where i thought was a good one.**

**naruto:sierra does not own naruto.**

**sierra: that i do not[**

_"thinking"_

**_"inner"_**

"talking"

Hana's eyes fluttered open as she awoke to the sounds of birds. She shot up, not remembering where she was and looked around cautiously but soon yesterdays events came flowing back into her mind.

_**Man, we really needed that rest!**_ yawned Hana's other.

Hana mentally rolled her eyes at her other. She swung her feet out of the bed she was in only to find a person uderneath them. _He must've let me sleep on his bed. I'll have to thank him when he gets up._Hana glanced down to look at the snoozing Naruto and stifled a giggle. _Wow. I can't believe he still wears that hat to bed! _Hana thought as she smiled, remembering the many times she had spent the night in Naruto's room at the orphanage. He would ask her to stay with him after a day of the villagers giving him a hard time. Hana stepped over the sleeping figure and found her way to the kitchen. _Gross. I'm gonna have my work cut out for me when I clean this place up._ thought Hana as she pinched her nose at the smell of rotten milk. Hana caught a glimpse of herself in a miror and stared at herself. _Oh. My. God._ Hana thought in horror, _I'm a complete mess!_ _I need to find work so that I can get money to buy some clothes_. _Well I'll just have to ask Naruto for some money so that I can at least buy a new outfit and some cleaning supplies._ Hana poked her head back into Naruto's room and noticed he was still asleep. She also noticed a rather fat frog-wallet laying on a table. Hana smiled evilly, took what she thought as enough money and snuck out of the apartment. _I hope not to many people are up. I don't want to be seen like this!_ thought Hana as she turned the corner. Her eyes met with a sign that boasted 'The best trends around! And it will fit your budget!' Hana pushed open the store door and smiled with glee. She'd have to remember this place for when she came shopping later. Hana picked through the clothes rack untill she found something she liked and she whisked off to the fitting room. She stepped out a minute later and looked at herself in the mirror. _Oh, I'm liking this!_ she thought happily to herself. Hana had on a pair of black, short ninja shorts and a tight blue tank top that zipped down the middle. She walked over to the clothes rack again and grabbed a simple white under shirt to go with the tank top that way ahe could have it unzipped a little. Hana went to the clerk, a man reading a magazine at the checkout desk and politely asked him to ring up what she was wearing. She paid the man and thanked him as she put her pajamas into a bag he had given her. Hana had also bought a pair of plain black flip flops to replace the slippers she had been wearing.

She stepped out of the store, feeling much better now that she was wearing clean clothes. "Next stop, cleaning supplies and food." Hana said to herself. Her good mood was suddenly ruined as she caught sight of an old man leering at her. Hana clenched her fists and marched up to him and slapped him, "Old men like you should be at home with thier wives, not staring at young girls!" scolded a fuming Hana. "I was gathering data for my book!" said the man as he pushed his 'novel' in her face. Hana stared at the book in disgust. She remembered smacking Haru on the head with it after catching him reading it. _Haru. _She thought sadly. Close to tears Hana's glare began to waver as she started to walk away. "I don't need this right now." she said to the man but more to herself. The old man gave her an odd look but skipped off to the baths, the _women's bath_ that is. Hana spent the rest of her shopping with a cloud above her head and made her way back to Naruto's, hoping she could mask her emotions as to not make Naruto worry.

------------------------------3 hours later-----------------------------------

Naruto's nose woke him up. As he drifted through the door way, floating on the heavenly smell Hana couldn't help but laugh. Naruto came out of his trance and looked around the apartment in awe. "H-Hana-chan, did you do this?" asked Naruto. Everything sparkled it was so clean and Naruto could actually see his floor. He also noticed there was no stench. "Yup.", replied Hana cheerily, "but I did have to borrow some of your money though." She tossed him his wallet, Naruto looked inside, shocked. "Where did you go? You barely spent any money!" exclaimed Naruto. "Well, I bought this," Hana gestured to her new clothes, "and I bought papertowles, cleaning spray, a duster, a mop, and some food. I got the clothes at a bargain shop and the food and supplies at a small store on the corner near that one flower shop." Naruto sniffed the air once more, "Did you cook something? It smells great!" said Naruto as he began to drool. "Yes, I did cook.You know, I am a baker." stated Hana as she began piling heaps of food onto a plate for Naruto. Naruto looked at it with interest, "Um, what is this Hana-chan?" Hana rolled her eyes, "Those are crepes, Naruto-kun." Naruto still had a confused look on his face, " They're a Parisian delicacy." Naruto still didn't know what they were, "Look they're good! Just try it, ok?" pleaded Hana. Naruto took a bite and his eyes widen, "This is the best breakfast food there ever was!" but since he had a mouth full of food it sounded more like, "Dis is da bes bekfa foo der eber wa!" Hana sweat dropped before digging into her own pile. "So your a baker?" inquired Naruto. "Yup. You'll be eating like a king while I'm here!" Naruto smiled at that thought, "But how do you know how to make foods like these? They're from different countries!" Hana smiled sweetly at him, "Well thats because I traveled to those countries." Naruto stared at her, stunned, "That's so cool Hana-chan!" Soon Hana and Naruto were in a deep conversation about all the places Hana had been to when Sasuke appeared in the window. This startled Hana causing her to throw her knife at a surprised Sasuke but he caught it with ease before it stabbed him in the head. "Great aim Hana-chan! I should start training you in the arts of shinobi!" praised Naruto. "Pssh. Yeah right." said Hana.

_**Woohoo! We could totally do it! **_screamed inner Hana.

_Oh please. We'd make fools of ourselves! _said Hana to her inner.

_**Shun the non-believer! SHUN!**_

_Shut up you freak!_

_**Never!**_

_If you don't be quiet I'll...I'll tell Sasuke that he's ugly._

_**Ok. I'll be quiet.**_

"C'mon Naruto, you and Hana are late." said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" panicked Naruto.

"Late for what, Uchiha-san?" asked a confused Hana.

"You are to go see the Hokage this morning." sighed Sasuke,"and would you please stop calling Uchiha-san." Hana stared at Sasuke, "What would you like me to call you?" Sasuke just shrugged. "Hmm how about Sasuke-sama? Is that ok?" asked Hana. "I've only just met you so I want to be polite." Sasuke looked at her, "Whatever. You don't have to be polite." Hana smiled at the Uchiha, "You're very kind Sasuke-sama." Naruto came barging back into the kitchen dressed and ready to go. "Let's go! Let's go! If we're really late baa-chan will kill me!" Hana tilted her head in puzzelment, "We're going to see your gandma? I thought we were going to see the Hokage." wondered Hana.

"We are. That's what he calls the Hokage."

Hana thought for a moment, "Oh. They must be very close." Sasuke just shook his head and jumped back out the window. "C'mon Hana-chan." said Naruto as he gestured toward the wndow. Hana stared at it warily before climbing out. She gasped as she relised how high up they were and gave an unsure look to Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked at her as Naruto climbed out next to her. "Couldn't we have just used the door?" Hana asked nervously. Naruto gave her a cheeky smile in answer before grabbing her around her waste and jumping with her to the next building. Sasuke followed behind and chuckled to himself as Hana screamed in fear.

Once they reached the Hokage's office they stopped and stood outside the door. Hana was using the wall for support as her knees shook. "Are you going to be ok Hana-chan?" asked Naruto, concern in his voice. "Y-You could h-have dropped me!" yelled Hana weakly. "But I didn't and I never will." assured Naruto. Hana smiled at him and regained her composure. Sasuke pushed open the door the three stepped inside only to be met with an angry yell, "Naruto you're late!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe, yeah I guess I am. Sorry about that baa-chan." The Hokage, a woman with blonde hair in two low pigtails, brown eyes and some of the biggest boobs you've ever seen. Hana found herself looking down at her chest. Hers wern't small but they weren't anywhere near as big as these womans! "So this is the girl?" asked the Hokage. "Yes, ma'm." replied Hana with a small voice. "Well, as you know I'm the Hokage and my name is Tsunadae. Where are you from?" Remembering how Sasuke reacted when she had said where she was from Hana thought of a careful way of how to say it, "Well I'm not sure where I was born but for the past ten years I was living with a baker in a small town called umm" Hana stopped in mid sentence, scareed to go on. "She's from the Sound." answered Sasuke for her. Hana flinched as the Hokage's eyes went wide, "You let her into the village without my permission?!?" screamed a pissed Tsunadae. Hana backed up a little while unconciously touching her cut from Sasuke's shruiken. "Baa-chan, she used to live here in Konoha! She was my friend and still is. She's not a spy or anything!" defended Naruto. "Naruto's right. I don't believe that she's any threat." said Sasuke. Hana gave him a grateful look. "No matter what you two say, she will be questioned and held prisoner untill we are satisfied that she means no harm." stated Tsunadae coldly. Naruto began to argue with the Hokage while Hana just stood there dumbly. _I-I'm going to be locked away?_

_**Don't worry Hana. I'll get us out of this!**_

_How in the hell are you going to do that?_

_**I have my ways.**_

_No. It's better to just follow the rules and not cause any troube. They might even let us out earlier if we're good._

_**Well you're no fun.**_

Hana was jolted back to reality as two ninja grabbed her arms roughly and began to 'escort' her out of the room. She couldn't help but squirm a little, she hated being man handled. She was dragged passed the girl with pink hair and caught her eye. The girl sneered at her and continued walking. _Did I do something? What's with her? _Hana thought to herself, confused by the look she was given. She couldn't think of one thing she had done to the girl. She hadn't even said anything to her! Hana was then pushed into a dark room. She feel to her hands and knees and glanced around. Once her eyes got used to the dark she could make out a cot which she walked over to and sat down. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the toilet in the corner of the cell. Hana then heard voices outside the door and turned her head towards it. Naruto's distinct voice began to yell and crashes were heard and then the door was thrust open. "Hana-chan! What did they do to you?" Naruto exclaimed. "I've only been in here for five minutes Naruto-kun! They haven't done anything to me!" yelled Hana. A ninja came into the cell with rope. "What is that for?" asked Naruto angrily. The ninja walked over to Hana, asked her to hold out her hands and tied them together. "We will begin the questioning in one hour." said the ninja. Naruto glared at him as he exited the cell. "I can't believe Tsunadae is letting them do this to you." complained Naruto. "I'm gonna be fine Naruto. They'll let me out in a couple days and then you can help me find a job." said Hana, trying to put Naruto's mind at ease. She'd worry about her own later. "Well I'm going to come visit you every hour to make sure you're ok." promised Naruto. "I gonna be ok. Why would they do anything to me?" assured Hana. Naruto gave her a caring look before leaving and closing the door behind him. Hana leaned back into the cot which wasn't much softer than the floor, but she could deal. She let her mind wander and before she knew it the door reopened and the same ninja who tied her hands together came and pulled her up from the cot. "Its already been an hour?"questioned Hana. She was given no answer so she decided to stay quiet. The walk wasn't very long, but they went through many long corridors with doors in which she assumed were more prisoners. They stopped at door and the ninja shoved her inside. The door closed and Hana scanned the dimmly lit room. A voice echoed off the walls, "Sit." it commanded. Hana obeyed and sat in the chair that was in the center of the room. A figure began to form infront of Hana and gasped as she regonized the person. "I will be your questioner. If you do not answer or your answer is unacceptable I will use force. Do you understand?" the person bent down to Hana's eye level. Hana shivered under the womans gaze. She tried to remember her name, was it Sayomi?Sakura?Sakura. That was her name. Sakura smirked at Hana, "Well this should be fun."

end of chapter 2

**sierra: i'm sorry to any sakura fans out there! i luv sakura to but i had to have someone hate Hana and she was perfect so sorry!!!!!! please review thanks much!!! and if any one wants to know the meanings of any more of Hana's names just tell me and tell you!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sierra: ok so this chapter is kinda short but it's still good!! plz leave comments!! i don't care what kind just leave them!!!!**

**sierra: also, I do not own Naruto.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**_"inner"_**

Hana was pushed roughly into her cell after her 'questioning' was over.

_**That was brutal. **_stated her inner.

_Can you feel what happens to me?_ Hana asked her inner.

_**Well not really. I can only feel your emotions.**_

_Ow. My arm is killing me! I think it's broken. _Hana winced as she tried to bend her arm.

_**That Sakura girl is gonna pay!**_

_Did she really have to do all that? I had know idea who that Kabuto person is she asked about...although Orochimaru sounded familiar._

_**You don't remember!?!**_

_Is there something I should?_

_**He's the guy who killed our friend, Ichigo's parents!**_

_Oh! That was Orochimaru?...poor, poor Ichigo. And then he came back and convinced Ichigo to work for him! What a horrible man!_

_**That Sakura sure was determined to get something out of you.**_

_They should call that room 'The Question and Torture' room. I mean Kami! I wonder what my face looks like after all those punches. She sure did have some muscle..._

_**Well we need to get some rest. I think they're gonna release us tomorow since we obviously don't know anything.**_

_I sure hope so cause I need to see a doctor about my arm._

Hana slowly rose to her feet and shuffled over to her cot. All she could do was stare at the darkness above her because the pain in her arm was unceasing and well, painful. Eventually, Hana fell asleep which didn't last long as she awoke to the sound of her door creaking open. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Naruto. "Hana-chan?" asked Naruto quietly. "I'm here Naruto-kun. What time is it?" due to the lack of windows in the cell Hana was unaware whether it was night or day. "It's 11:00 in the morning and they told me I could come and get you. You don't have to stay here anymore!" Naruto said happily. His smile faded away as he glanced at Hana's figure. Hana's face had a rather large blue bruise covering her right cheek, dried blood on her shirt from the bloody nose she had recieved and her bottom lip was slightly swolen. Hana gave him a weak smile as she cradled her arm close to her body. "What the fuck!" Naruto screamed, causing several guards to jump in alarm, "What the hell did they do you Hana-chan? Shit, is your arm broken?" Naruto escorted Hana into the hall. Hana was supried at the language Naruto ussed, "Naruto-kun! Don't be a potty mouh!" Naruto shrugged, "We need to get you to a medic. You remember Sakura-chan right? She'll heal you!" Hana's eyes widened slightly but years of practic helped her hide it from Naruto. "Oh! Well she umm...visited me in my cell and we talked and she complained about how much work she has to do so I don't think we should bother her." replied Hana sweetly. "Your so kind Hana-chan! You're right, Sakura-chan is really busy so we'll just take you to someone else." said Naruto cheerily. Hana smiled at him. "Gah! I talk to much! You're in pain and I sit here talking! We need to get you healed pronto!" Naruto proclaimed as he swung Hana off her feet and ran carrying her bridal style. _Naruto is always so kind._ Hana thought to her self.

--------------------------------1 hour later, at the hospital--------------------------------

"Well you're all set to go! Now remember to take the blue pill with lunch and the green one before bed. I've healed the injuries on your face but even though you can't see any damage it's still gonna be sore. Now your arm should be put in a sling and I'll get that before you go because the bone is still weak and you could re-break it again, ok? Any questions?" said the overly-cheery nurse who was healing Hana. Hana nodded her head 'no' and the nurse reached up into a cabinet and tied Hana's arm into the sling. "Thank you very much." said Hana politely. "No problem, it's my job. Have a nice day!" the nurse waved good bye as Hana stepped into the waiting room to find Naruto. She found him snoozing in a chair near the front desked and decided to have some fun. Hana ran over to the front desk and asked for a pen. She then tip-toed over to Naruto and planned to draw a mustache on his face. Her plans were foiled as Naruto woke the instant the pen touched his face. Hana pouted, _Man! That would have been funny!_ Naruto glanced around before standing up and streching, "So you all healed up now Hana-chan? Jeez, that took forever!" Hana replied with a smile and went to give back the pen. "Hey! How about we go get some ramen! Maybe you could learn how to cook my favorite!" suggested Naruto. "That would be great, Naruto-kun!" squealed Hana.

As the two were walking to Ichiraku's, Naruto bumped into someone. "N-Naruto-kun!" stuttered the girl. "Oh! Hinata-chan! Sorry about that, I need to watch where I'm going!" said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata just blushed, "W-Who is your d-date?" Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head, "What! Hana-chan is not my date! She's my friend!" Hana giggled and stuck her hand out to Hinata, "Hi, I'm Hana!" Hinata shook Hana's hand and replied shyly, "I-I'm Hinata. It's v-very nice to meet you." Hana smiled at Hinata, "Why don't you join us for ramen?" Hinata's eyes widened, "O-Okay!" Hana turned around to see if it was ok with Naruto but he wasn't there. She then looked ahead and saw him speeding off to the shop. Hana sighed before walking after him while shaking her head at Hinata. Hinata smiled with understanding. When the girls reached the shop, Naruto was waiting for his order to come. "Hey Hana-chan! I think I found you a job!" called Naruto. Hana's face brightened, "Really? That's so great!" Naruto smiled and then looked at Hinata, "It'll be my treat Hinata! Don't worry about paying!" Hinata blushed even more, "T-Thank you." Naruto nodded his head before digging into the ramen that had been placed before him. Hana ordered hers and began to start a conversation with Hinata, trying to get her to not be as shy around her. When Hana had finished her bowl she noticed that Naruto was on his eighth bowl and Hinata was half way through hers. Hana also noticed that Hinata blushed everytime Naruto said something to her and decided to give them some time alone. Before getting up to leave Hana scheduled a time with the owner of the resturant that way she could be shown the ropes before working there. "Are you sure you don't need me to come wih you, Hana-chan?" asked Naruto, unsure if she could find the apartment by herself. "Yes Naruto-kun, I'm sure." with that Hana waved good bye to Hinata and walked away. On her way to the apartment Hana saw the most beautiful grass-field she had ever seen. _Well it couldn't hurt to go be a kid again._ Hana smiled to her self as she slipped her flip-flops off, carrying them in her good hand as she ran through the grass. In mid-run, Hana took off her sling, not heading the nurses orders and began doing cartwheels. The field began to turn into a hill and she fell to her stomach and began to let herself roll down the hill when she got to the bottom she was laughing and began to dance with her eyes closed. Hana drifted across the grass and started to hum to herself. She hummed the tune of an old pirate song she she had heard in France and began singing the words.

The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed,

and bound her in her bones.

The seas be ours and by the powers,

where we will, we'll roam.

Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colours high.

Heave ho, theives and beggars, never shall we die.

It was a rather short song but you could sing the lyrics over and over and it would never get old. Not once did Hana open her eyes as she danced in her own world. She fancied herself in a ball room, surrounded by people, wearing the most gorgeous dress and- THUMP- Hana's eyes flew open as she fell over something. "Well thats quite a voice you've got there." said Sasuke. Hana was currently lying on his legs, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Uchi- I mean Sasuke-sama!" apoligised Hana. "Will you quit with the suffixs! Just call me Sasuke." Hana nodded her head obediantly. "What are you doing here, erm, Sasuke?" inquired Hana. "I was watching the sky." Sasuke replied, glancing upward. Hana rolled off his legs and onto her back, lying beside Sasuke. "What were you doing singing and dancing out here?" asked Sasuke. Hana blushed, "I didn't mean for any one to hear me but I was having fun and I couldn't help myself." Sasuke smiled at her but since Hana barely knew Sasuke, she had no idea how rare those were. "You remind me of someone who was very close to me." Sasuke told Hana. Hana looked at his face, "Really?Who?" asked Hana. "My mother. You have the same hair, smile, features but your eyes. Your eyes are so different and beautiful..." trailed Sasuke. Hana smiled widely, "Thank you, Sasuke. I was always told that my eyes were pretty and hearing you say it must mean they really are." said Hana. Sasuke turned his head toward her, "Why? Did you not believe it when others told you?" Hana gazed into Sasuke's dark pools, "Recieving a compliment about my eyes from someone who has such beautiful eyes themself is so..." Hana tried to think of a word that would work. Sasuke smiled again, "I thought my eyes were boring, since they were just black." Hana looked at him incrediously, "Sasuke! You thought your eyes were boring! You have some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!" assured Hana. Sasuke laughed and returned his attention to the sky, "My eyes are very special to me." Hana looked at the boy curiously. "I have a bloodline passed down through the Uchiha clan. It's really amazing what it can do. It's called the sharingan." Hana smiled to herself, "Does your mother have it too?" Sasuke frowned at this, "I don't know." Hana looked at a cloud and began to trace it with her finger, "Do you think I could ever meet your mother?" Sasuke stood up and said a barely audiable 'no' and started to walk away.

Hana looked at him, puzzled as to why he suddenly left. Hana glanced around the field and saw a person coming her way. Then she noticed the pink. Hana felt her face pale as she hurridly grabbed her flip-flops and tied her arm back into the sling. She began to run uo the hill and as she got to the top she looked back to see how close Sakura was. Hana saw Sakura enveloped in smoke and then suddenly Sakura was right infront of her. "Kyaaa!" screamed Hana as she turned to run. She saw Sasuke up ahead and hoped Sakura wouldn't do anything to her infront of Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head toward Hana as he heard her scream. Hana caught up to him but kept on running but was tugged back as Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Why are running from Sakura? She's not gonna hurt you." said Sasuke. Hana turned her face away from his gaze so that he would not see the fear on her face. "Hello Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura. Sasuke gave Sakura a 'hn'. Hana squirmed, trying to get her hand loose of Sasuke's grip. Sakura glanced at Hana and put on a smile, "Hana wasn't it? It's nice to see you again." Hana stared at Sakura confused. "Um y-yes. It's nice to see you again to Haruno-san." stammered Hana, unsure what Sakura was trying to do. "Oh that won't be neccesary, just call me Sakura." Hana nodded her head. Sasuke let go of Hana's hand. "I-I have to get going or else Naruto will worry. Good bye Sasuke, it was nice talking to you. Good bye, Sakura." said Hana timidly. She swiftly walked away. Sasuke stared at her retreating back, "I wonder why she was scared of you, Sakura." Sakura just smiled, "Oh I'm sure it'll pass. So Sasuke, you wanna go out with me friday night and we can-" Sasuke glared at her, "No." and walked away. Sakura was fuming wondering just what was Sasuke doing with that girl? Well she would find out and she would put a stop to it.

-----------------------------20 minutes later, at Naruto's apartment---------------------

Hana was lying on Naruto's bed, crying into one of his pillows. What was with Sakura? Hana thought that maybe Sakura was only beating Hana because it was her job at the time.

_Now she is acting very nice to me. _

_**Whatever. I think she doesn't like you cause you and Sasuke get along and I don't think she likes it.**_

_Really? Well maybe I should avoid Sasuke-_

_**WHAT! You can't avoid Sasuke! He so cool and hot and I like him!**_

_I like him too but I like being safe better. If that's really why Sakura doesn't like us then maybe we should just stay away from Sasuke. For our health._

_**We could kill her in her sleep. Problem solved.**_

_That is exactly why your on the inside and I'm on the outside. And plus Naruto is very close to her so we don't want to turn them against each other so that means we can't tell anyone about what she did._

_**But if we told someone we could get her in trouble!**_

****_**  
**__She's a leaf village ninja who's been loyal to this place since birth and we're newcomers from the Sound no less. Who do you think they're gonna believe?_

_**Pssh. Whatever. I'm going for a walk.**_

_Fine._

Hana puhed herself off the bed nd walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed a box of cookies. She sat down infront of the tv and turned on a movie. Half way through the movie Naruto came in, floating on a cloud. He didn't even notice Hana was there and he just floated inot his room and fell asleep. _Well somone must've had a good night._ Hana thought as she smiled. She shut the movie off an relised she had no where to sleep. _I wasn't sleepy anyways. I'll just go for a walk._ Not knowing when she would be back, Hana wrote a letter for Naruto in case he woke up and she wasn't there. She stepped out in to the night, smiling as the cool air brushed against her skin. Hana had been walking for quite some time before she came to what looked like an abandoned part of the village. She walked through the streets looking at everything untill she spotted a figure at the end of the street she was on. Hana shivered having watched many horror films and began to panic. She slowly turned around and began walking back the way she came. She glanced behind her and saw that the person was gone. She started running, looking behind her every once in a while. Finally she stopped, out of breath as she scanned the road behind her to make sure the person wasn't following her. As she turned back around she came face to face with a certain someone. hana screamed as she triedto punch the person in the face. The person dodged and grabbed her hand. Hana started kicking. "Hana! It's me, Sasuke!" Hana stopped flailing her arms and legs and looked at the person's face, "S-Sauke?Sasuke!" Hana hugged him, suprising the Uchiha. "I thought I was going to be raped or murdered by some freak!" Hana cried, still holding onto Sasuke. Hana let go of him, "I keep running into you! What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked at her intently, "I live here. What are you doing here?" Hana blinked a couple times, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trespass!" Sasuke shook his head, "Shouldn't you be at Naruto's? Sleeping?" Hana looked at her feet and sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I have to many things on my mind." said Hana, "And plus Naruto took the bed so I had no where to sleep." Sasuke smiled, "I have millions of rooms at my house. You can stay with me tonight." Hana smiled, "Ok." Sasuke led the way to his house. When they got there all Hana could do was gape. "Y-You live in a mansion!" Sasuke nodded his head and opened the door for her. Hana stepped inside and immediately sneezed. "Well it seems I'm gonna have to give this place a proper cleaning tomorow." said Hana, rubbing her nose. Sasuke shrugged, "The cleanest room is two doors down from mine, ok?" Sasuke led her into a hallway and opened a door, "Here you go." Hana looked around the room. It was beautiful! "Thank you so much Sasuke!" said Hana happily. As Hana went to sit on the bed sasuke turned on some lights. "Before I leave, I think we need to talk about something." Hana looked at him puzzled, "Talk about what?" Sasuke sta down next to her and touched the arm she had in a slng, "About what Sakura did to you." Hana's eyes went wide, _How did he know?_

_end of chapter 3_

**sierra: i know sasuke is acting alittle different, but that's because he likes Hana!!!!!!!**

**sakura:im such a horrible person in this story!!!!!!**

**sierra: ya i know. it ws either you or hinata who would be evil and hinata would have been totally OC.**

**sakura: and i'm not OC?**

**sierra: not entirely. anyways plz leave comments!!! thanks!!!!**


	4. AN: IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

ok so i'm not getting very many reviews for this story...but the ones that i do get tell me to continue. 189 people have read this story but only 6 have reviewed. Plz review if you wish me to continue. If i get 10 reviews then i will continue and if i don't who knows i may still continue it any way. But i would really appriciate it if you people would just review! You can also give me criticism, i really don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**sierra: ok so i'm really sorry it took so long for me to update...i've been very busy. i hope you enjoy this chapter and plz comment cuz it makes me happy!!**

_Oh my god! How did he know? _Hana thought.

"Why would Sakura-san do something to me?" asked Hana, putting on a fake smile, acting confused. Sasuke just looked at her, "She's the one who interrogated you, wasn't she?"

Hana's face fell, "N-No she wasn't! I-It was a m-man!" Sasuke's expression sofened, "Hana, why are you defending her?"

Hana's eyes began to water, _He knows. I can't lie to him. _

"Y-Yes, she was the one." stuttered Hana as she sobbed as she unconciously clutched her broken arm.

"What did she do to you?" asked Sasuke, concern showing in his eyes. Hana looked down at her feet, "She hates me. She hates me and I don't know why." Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, "What did she do?" Hana looked into his eyes.

(FLASHBACK)

"Well this should be fun." smiled Sakura. Hana stared at her, "Haruno-san?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh your pathetic. Trying to be polite." Hana's puzzled face amused Sakura, "You are a sad girl. Now, shall we begin?"

Sakura brought her hand up in front of her face as if she was studying it, "Do you know who Orochimaru is?" Hana shook her head and Sakura's hand came down, making a smacking noise as it made contact with Hana's cheek. Hana's eyes widened from the shock.

"Hm. I know your lying. What about Kabuto? Do you know him?" Again Hana shook her head and again she was slapped. A tear slid down her cheek.

Sakura smirked at her, "I was always told crying makes you weak. Are you weak Hana-chan?" Hana flinched at her words, "I may be physically weak but my heart is strong. Someone who does not cry is even weaker." This earned Hana a punch underneath her chin. Her head hung over her chest. Sakura asked Hana many questions, Hana always answered, recieving many slaps, punches, and kicks in return.

Sakura smiled, "I bet you and Orochimaru are real pals. You're just trying to get close to Sasuke-kun that way it will be easier for Orochimaru to get him." mocked Sakura, "But I must admitt, you are a great liar."

Hana looked at Sakura's green eyes,

"I am not a liar."

Sakura frowned at the stongness in Hana's voice, "Well it seems I haven't quite broken you yet. I see you have a high level of endurability. Have you ever thought of becoming a shinobi? Oh wait, I'm sure you already are. You were probably hand picked by Orochimaru himself." Hana felt more tears slide from the corners of her eyes, _Why won't she believe me? How can I get her to understand that I have no idea what she's talking about? _

Sakura smiled at Hana, "You know this would all be over a lot faster if you would just answer my questions. Correctly."

Hana finally lost all patience she had and she let her other out. "Are you mad! What do you think I've been doing! I have been answering your questions, I don't know who Orochimaru or Kabuto is! And I know your just abusing me because you're in love with Sasuke! Just because we're nice to each other doesn't mean I'm your compettion!" Hana screamed at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Hana angrily, "But that's the whole reason! Sasuke-kun isn't nice to any one! And you just met him and he already worships the ground you walk on! I have sucked up to him since the moment I met him and he has never even given me a chance!" Hana glared at Sakura, "I'm sure I'm not the only one Sasuke is nice to and he does not worship me! Maybe you should stop sucking up to him and and just be yourself around him."

This broke Sakura and her left hand began glowing green with chakra.

Sakura reached out and grabbed Hana's arm, "I've had enough of you!" Hana screamed in pain as Sakura bent Hana's arm in an unatural way. A sickening snap was heard, and the pain that shot through Hana's body was so intense that her world began to go black untill Sakura so kindly slapped her, keeping Hana from passing out.

The door opened, the light blinding Hana.

"Sakura! I thought I could trust you to question her and to not take it to a personal level!" scolded Tsunadae. "Forgive me Tsunadae-sama. I lost control." apologised Sakura, bowing respectively.

Shizune, who was behind the Hokage, glanced at Hana with smpathy, "You always lose control when it envolves Sasuke." Sakura walked out of the room, brushing past Shizune. Tsunadae sighed and shook her head, "Please put this girl back in her cell."

The ninja on guard nodded and hoisted Hana to her feet.

(END FLASHBACK)

Sasuke's eyes were cold as he burned hole in the wall behind Hana. "Sakura brought me into it." Hana shifted uncomfortably on the bed, "Yes...I'm sorry, I continued it." Sasuke's glare vanished as he looked at Hana, "Don't for one second think that any of this is your fault. The fact that we are friendly to each other does not give Sakura any right to beat you like that. I'm going to confront that bitch tomorow."

Hana's eyes widened, "No Sasuke! Please don't tell Sakura I told you! It's not her fault! I-" Hana was stopped as Sasuke firmly placed both his hands on her shoulders, "Hana! Stop defending her! Why are you doing this?"

Hana looked down at her arm and quietly replied, "I'm afraid." What Sasuke did next suprised her, Sasuke pulled her into an embrace, "Some how I feel a connection to you. I feel as though I've known you forever. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. Sakura won't touch you ever again." Hana smiled as she leaned into his shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Who knows how long the two were like that, but Hana had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms. He gently layed her back onto the bed, placing a blanket over thin figure, before walking out to go sit on the roof to think. _Hana. How do I know you? Could you be...no you couldn't she died a long time ago. And plus if you were her then you would have remembered me, right?_ Sasuke closed his eyes.

A wave of exhaustion passed over him and he climbed down to his window, swung into his room and plopped down on the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

----------------------------early the next morning-------------------------------

Hana woke up, squinting her eyes as the light hit them. "Wha-...Oh yeah! I'm at Sasuke's house!" yawned Hana remembering yesterday's events. Her eyes went dull as she remembered what she told Sasuke last night, "I hope everything goes good today." Hana stretched her arms and swung her feet out of bed. She looked down at herself, "Kami! I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday!" Hana jumped off the bed and ran for the door as soon as she reached it, it opened up causing her to crash into the person in the doorway, Sasuke.

"Kyaa!" screeched Hana as she fell on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke had a smile on his face, "Well. It's very nice to see you so _close_ in the morning."

Sasuke's smile widened as Hana blushed his favorite color. (A/N: ok i think sasuke's fav color is red...)

Hana quickly leaped off of Sasuke, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke slowly stood up, "Where were you going in such a hurry?" Hana pulled at her shirt, "Well I was wearing this yesterday and I felt dirty so-" Hana abbrubtly stopped as her face darkened, "Kuso! I have to hurry! Oh my god, what time is it?"

Sasuke watched Hana as she darted back and forth across the room, trying to find her shoes.

"Uh, your shoes are by the door, where you left them yesterday." said Sasuke.

Hana smiled at him before rushing to the front door to grab her shoes.

"You didn't tell me where you were going." stated Sasuke. Hana glanced at him, "Do you know what time it is?"

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall, "It's almost 9:30, why?" Hana gave a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, I still have two hours." Hana sank onto a chair near by and calmed down. "I'm going for an interview at Ichiraku Ramen at 11:30 today. I need a job that way I can find a place to live without freeloading off of Naruto. And I need clothes, too"

Sasuke smiled at her, "You can stay here for as long as you want, Hana. This place is huge and it would be nice to have company."

Hana stared at him in astonishment, "But Sasuke-kun! I couldn't do that! I would feel like an intruder and a burden! What would people think! They would assume we were engaged and it would cause so many unwanted problems."

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't worry. You wouldn't be a burden and who cares what people think? We can just ignore them. Plus it'll be easier for me to protect you here."

Hana smiled, "Really Sasuke-kun? You wouldn't care if I stayed here with you? I don't know how long I'll be here but as soon as I get enough money to buy a nice apartment I'll be off your back!" Sasuke smirked at her, "I don't care how long you stay here, even if it's forever." Sasuke glanced around, "And it might be nice if someone actually cleaned this place up."

Hana blinked at him before what he said registered in her mind, "Oh! Of course I'll clean your house! Would you like me to pay rent also?"

Sasuke looked at her, "Of course you can't pay rent! I wouldn't let you!"

Hana nodded and thanked him. She began fidgeting in her clothes again, which was not unnoticed by Sasuke. "I think I need to take you shopping. How do expect to win that job if you don't have something nce to wear?" Sasuke stuck his hand out for Hana. She smiled, "You are so kind Sasuke-kun. Why do people call you cold?"

Sasuke frowned at that, "Because they don't know me. Now lets go before you run out of time." Hana took hold of his hand as he dragged her out of the house. But once they hit the street, Sasuke was the one being dragged.

Sasuke was dragged to three store completely devoted to tops and jackets. Then to four shoe stores and two stores that were having sales.

Sasuke was sitting on a bench outside the dressing room, "Hana? It's almost 11:15. I think you can try one more outfit on and then we have to go." A muffled 'ok' was heard before Hana walked out of her stall, "I think I'm gonna get this. Would that be ok, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stared at her, "You can get whatever you want." Hana smiled at him as she turned to look at her self in the mirror. She had bought two pairs of flats, a pair of converse, some faded blue jeans, a nice pair of black pants, three henleys, four tank tops(which she planned to layer), two baby doll shirts, two adorable jackets, a knit sweater, and three skirts and leggings. Sasuke had offered to carry all her bags but she refused to let him since he was going all out on buying her things.

Finally satisfied with her outfit, Hana came out of the dressing room and brought the things she planned to buy to the check out. She smiled at the clerk and wished him a good day as she stepped out of the store. Sasuke looked at her, _It doesn't matter what she wears, she looks good in anything._

Hana looked at him, "You bought me a whole wardrobe! Thank you so much!" said Hana as she attempted to hug Sasuke but her bags got in the way. Sasuke nodded is head and then saw a clock in a store. 11:22. Sasuke's eyes widened, they would never make in time if they walked. He looked hesstiantly at Hana who was admiring the things in the windows they passed, "Hana? We're not gonna make it on time."

Hana looked at him. And then she screamed.

"SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE-KKKKKKKUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" she shrieked. Sasuke had grabbed her and hoisted her up onto a roof where he poured on the chakra and in a matter of 30 seconds, arrived at the Ichiraku stand. Hana was a bit shakened as as Sasuke put her down and she checked her bags to make sure everything was still there which, thankfully, it was. Hana took a few items from the bags and dashed into the bathroom. She came out wearing the black pants, a pair of flats that were black with white polka dots and a red bow, and a red henley on. She had pulled her hair into a messy bun to make her self look a bit professional, but she kept her sling on. It was, after all doctor's orders.

Sasuke smiled at her approvingly as she stepped up to the stand right on time.

The old man smiled at her, "My my you look fabulous! You know you didn't have to dress yourself up so nice, I've already decided to give you the job since not very many people apply for anything here and you have cooking experience. All I need for you to do is to make a small serving of ramen that way I can sample it and see if you will be cooking."

Hana smiled and thanked the man(A/N: does anyone know his name?) and walked behind the counter and put on the apron she was handed.

-------------------------------------------------------1 hour later-----------------------------------------------------

"This is amazing! I've never tasted something so different and delicious in a ramen before! Where did you get this recipe?" exclaimed the old man.

Hana smiled and bowed to him, "I came up with it myself when I was in China."

The man looked at her incrediously, "You came up with this? Wonderful! Simply wonderful! It would be an honor to have you making this for my resturant!"

Hana couldn't help but giggle, "Oh arigatou! This is great! What time do you want me tomorrow?"

The old man shook his head, "You can work on weekends. As a special, but I will pay you as much as if you worked for a whole week! This will bring many people here, I just know it! Come here at 12:00 pm and you may leave at 8:00pm."

Hana bowed again before handing back the apron she had on. She smiled at Sasuke, who was sitting there the whole time.

"Yay! I got the best job ever!" squealed Hana as she hugged Sasuke. He hugged her back as he smiled, showing how happy he was for the girl.

They decided to go to the training fields and relax after they dropped of Hana's new clothes at home. She changed into one of her jean skirts, layered white and black tank tops and grabbed her black flip flops.

The two walked together, talking. Well, Hana was talking and Sasuke was listening.

As they reached the park, Hana whapped Sasuke upside the head before running away off into the trees.Sasuke stood there suprise on his face. He shook off the expression and ran after her.He could see her dodging the trees just a bit ahead of him but then suddenly she vanished.

"Hana? Where did you go?" asked Sasuke to the empty space infront of him, "Hana? Hey, you better answer me!" a wave of panic washed over him as he was not answered.He ran forward, hoping to see her sitting on the ground laughing at him.

"HANA!" He screamed this time.

"Sasuke-kun!" came Hana's shrill voice from, wait, below him?Sasuke looked at the ground, which looked normal, but, "Repel!"The genjutsu slowly disappeared revealing a scared Hana at the bottom of a rather large hole.

She smiled at him, "Sasuke-kun? Do you think you could help me out?"

Sasuke motioned for her to be quiet as he looked cautiously around. Sensing no danger, Sasuke jumped into the hole.

"Are you ok, Hana?" asked Sasuke, concern in his voice.Hana rubbed her butt, "Yeah but I'm gonna be feeling that for the next week or so."

Sasuke smiled, glad that she was unharmed. Placing his arm around her midsection, he jumped back out of the hole.

"This must have been by some genin who were training. The genjutsu was pathetic."Hana looked at him, "Sasuke-kun? I want to ask you something."Sasuke glanced at her, "Yeah?"

Hana looked down, "I hope I don't upset you but, how come-"

"HANA-CHAN!"

The air was knocked out of her as Naruto gave her a bear hug.

"Where have you been? You weren't in the apartment when I woke up and then I didn't see you at all today!" questioned Naruto.

Hana sucked the precious air before answering him, "I'm going to start staying at Sasuke-kun house now since he has room for me. And I got that job!"Hana hugged Naruto, but Naruto was somewhere else, "Hana-chan? You're staying with the teme?"

Hana frowned as she pointed a finger at Naruto, "Naruto-kun! Don't call Sasuke-kun a teme! It's very rude!"Her words were indifferent to Naruto, "Why are you staying with the teme?"Hana sighed, "Naruto-kun, I still love you but there isn't room in your apartment for me! Sasuke-kun has lots of room and I will be doing his housework for him in payment. Besides, I'm sure Hinata-san would get very jealous if I lived with you."

That snapped Naruto out of it, "I never thought of that! Well I don't want to make her mad so maybe this is a good idea...but if Sasuke ever treats you bad you come straight to me and I'll handle it, ok?"

Sasuke clenched his fists, "Dobe! Why would I ever treat Hana badly?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "You don't even care about her enough to say 'chan' at the end of her name!"

"I don't add any suffixs except for sama to anyones name!" growled Sasuke.

"Ok, thats enough! Naruto-kun? Why don't you head home, it's getting late. We'll do the same." suggested Hana.

Naruto nodded and waved good-bye to Hana as he jumped away through the trees.Hana and Sasuke began to walk back. They made it out of the trees and were walking up a grassy hill when,

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura.

Hana's eyes widen and she grabbed Sasuke's arm. He looked at her reassuringly.Sakura came running up to him and started babbling about her day untill she relised that Hana was there.

"What are you doing holding Sasuke-kun's arm? Are you dating him?" questioned Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually yes we are. She's even living with me" said Sasuke calmly. Hana looked at him confused but she caught the slight wink he gave her. Hana smiled at Sakura, "Yes. It was perfect since I didn't have anywhere to stay."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "S-Sasuke-kun? How could you do this to me! I've been loyal to you since I was a little girl!" Sakura began to yell."I don't care what you think. You have no say in who I date." stated Sasuke as he turned and I started to walk away with Hana.

"If you don't break up with her now I'll kill her!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as Hana shivered next to him.

"It's already hard for me not to break your neck for what you did to her in interrogation. But if you so much as touch her I will kill you without hessitation." said Sasuke coldly.Sakura's shoulder's began to shake, "H-How could you choose s-someone you just met over y-your own t-teamate?"

"Just because your my teamate doesn't mean I have to love or even like you." said Sasuke as Hana looked sadly down at the ground. Sasuke tugged her hand as they walked away.

After ten minutes of walking in silence and walking at a distance from eachother, "Why did you go that far, Sasuke-kun? You broke her heart."

Sasuke angered, "She has no place in love life and should never bother me about it. I don't care if i broke her heart, I've been doing that since she's known me. She's used to it and she should move on. I'm trying to help her."Hana shrugged, "It's a harsh way but if you think it's neccessary than ok." She walked closer to Sasuke.

"What was the question you were going to ask me?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh. I had forgotten all about it...I don't think I should ask it anymore though." said Hana akwardly.

Sasuke looked at her puzzled, "Well whenever you want to ask it you can."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Hana smiled.

They walked a bit closer to eachother, their hands brushing and before either one of them knew it, they were holding hands.

**sierra: i know sasuke is ooc but its my story and i think thats the way he would act around my character Hana. so dont kill me about it but you most certainly can comment me**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. A smile appeared on his lips, remembering that he and Hana had held hands last night, something he had never done with any other girl. He groggily got up out of bed and made his way over to his door. He turned the knob and attempted to push it out, but something was in the way so he pushed harder. A soft moan was heard on the other side. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together as he poofed to the other side of the door. He looked down at his feet to find Hana, sleeping on the floor in front of his door. He knelt down beside her and put a gentle hand on her back.

"Hana. Hana wake up." said Sasuke.

**(Hana's POV)**

She lay there trying to go to sleep but it was no use, she just couldn't stop smiling.

_Kami! Get your head straight Hana! Your acting like a little school girl!_

_**That's because you ARE a school girl!**_

_Shut up! I am not! I just got a little excited, that's all. I mean seriously, how many times have we held a guy's hand?_

_**Kya! So you enjoyed it just as much as I did, aa?**_

_Of course I did! I know I just barely meet Sasuke-kun, but it seems like I've known him forever..._

_**That's because you have known him forever! **_inner Hana yelped and covered her mouth.

_What?_

_**Nothing! I-I just meant...ano...that I feel like I've known him forever too!**_

_You are the worst liar I know._

_**Yeah well thats because you got all the lying talent and I got all the flirting talent!**_

_Che! I so totally flirt!_

_**Well your not very good at it!**_

_Oh please. I'm going to sleep so shut up._

_**Fine. Whatever bitch.**_

_You did not just call me a bitch!_

_**Pssh. Go to sleep.**_

_Grr...I swear one of these days I'll figure out a way to kill you!_

Inner Hana ignored Hana and ran off somewhere. Hana calmed down and reached for the covers. She found the edge and pulled it over herself and rolled over the other way and drifted off to sleep.

As soon as her dark eyes closed, they re-opened.

Instead of her dark eyes she had crystal clear, blue ones with a gold pupil. She pushed the covers off herself and stood up.

She smiled evilly, "Well, I must say, this was certainly a useful experiment." came a suprisingly smooth males voice.

'Hana' stepped forward, "I can even make her move. How wonderful, Kabuto really is smart." 'She' continued to walk and made 'her' way towards the door. 'Hana's' movements were shaky and 'she' looked like 'she' was about to fall.

'Hana' frowned, "She won't be much use for fighting if I can barley keep her from falling over." 'She' opened the door and walked out into the hallway. 'Her' forehead began to bead with sweat as it was getting harder to control her body. "Damn. This girl is rubish. I was informed that she had amazing shinobi skills but I must have been misinformed. I'll have to plan an execution for whoever told me she was talented."

'Hana' looked up and smirked, finding 'herself' in what 'she' knew to be Sasuke's room, but as she reached for the handle a pain shoot through her head. 'Her' face scrunched up as 'she' squinted her eyes in pain, "At least I know I can infiltrate her mind know."

Her arms swung back down to her sides, as her eyes slowly opened, the gold pupil fading into the blue as her eyes turned a light pink color. Hana clutched head as she fell to the ground in front of Sasuke's door.

-------------------------------------------

Hana was awoken to the sound of someone calling her name. Her head was killing her and she was lying on something hard. She moaned as she opened her eyes, seeing Sasuke kneeling next to her. As soon as she sat up, her hands flew to her head as excruciating pounded her temples.

"Hana? Are you ok? What were you doing last night?" asked Sasuke, who was very worried for the girl. She turned to face him and smiled.

Sasuke's face changed as his jaw dropped and he grabbed Hana's head, "What's wrong with your eyes?!"

Hana looked confused as she rubbed her eyes attempting to make whatever was wrong with then go away, "What! What's wrong with them!"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and lead her to a bathroom, then directed her in front of the mirror.

Hana stared at herself.

She gasped as she pulled her lower eyelid down.

Her eyes were a light pink and had no pupil in the center(A/N: kinda like the hyuuga eyes except instead of white they are pink...like flower pink, not like she has that sickness pink-eye).

"How in the hell did this happen!?" screamed Hana, "Do you think it was something I ate? Maybe I had to much of that ramen..."

Sasuke just stared at her eyes as Hana continued to ramble out possible reasons that were most unlikely to be the cause. _What happened to her last night?_ thought Sasuke.

"Why were you sleeping in front of my door, Hana?" inquired Sasuke. Hana looked at him and her eyes began to water as she fell to knees and cried.

"I-I don't k-know why I w-was there! B-But you might a-as well kill m-me for what I-I was going to do!" Hana sobbed into her hands. Sasuke knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder causing Hana to flinch.

Sasuke took his hand away, "Hana, what were you going to do?" whispered Sasuke, sterness showing through.

Hana leaned against the wall next to her for support, "I-If I tell y-you you're g-going to kill m-me, but I-I want do die q-quickly, ok?" she hiccuped. Sasuke just stared at her, puzzeled.

Hana sucked in breath, "Something in my head was telling me to...t-to k-kill you!" She began to cry harder and she buried her head in her knees.

Sasuke looked at her with concern, "But it wasn't really you who wanted to kill me, right?"

Hana shook her head, "I'm s-so s-sorry, it was m-me! I wanted to kill y-you with everytihng I had! I don't know why! Help me Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood up, his hands clenched at his sides, "So. You do work for Orochimaru."

Hana cried louder, denying that she knew Orochimaru.

Sasuke's face hardened with anger, "Yes! Yes, you do know Orochimaru! He sent you to get close to me so that it would be easy for him to get me!"

Hana eyes widened as she shook her head vigoursly, "No! No! Your repeating Sakura!"

Sasuke glared at Hana, "Sakura was right all this time. How could I be so blind!"

Hana staggered to her feet, wiped her tears away and stared Sasuke in the face, "No. Sakura is wrong. If you have such little faith in me then I will leave. I'll go back to the sound. Is that what you wish, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the cieling, "I don't know what I want anymore. You need to leave. Now."

Fresh tears fell on Hana's face as she slowly walked to her room and began to put her clothes in a bag. In less than 30 seconds Hana had all of her things, which was very little, and headed out the door. She glanced at Sasuke who was still standing with his face towards the cieling. She slipped her shoes on and closed the door behind her as she stepped out. As she walked down the street she started to hum a slow and sad tune. Before she knew it she began to sing a soft quiet voice.

_Im so tired of being here,_

_supressed by all my childish fears,_

_and if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_cause your presence still lingers here,_

_and it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem heal,_

_this pain is just to real,_

_there's just to much that time can not erase._

_And you'd cry and I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_And you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have all of me._

_You used to capitivate me by your resignating light,_

_but now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_your face it haunts,_

_my once pleasant dreams,_

_your voice had chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just to real,_

_theres just to much that time can not erase._

_And you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_And you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand through all of these years,_

_and you still have all of me._

_I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,_

_but though your still with me,_

_I've been alone,_

_I'm alone._

_And you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_And you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand through all of these years,_

_you still have all of me._

After her last note ended, something triggered in her brain and memories came rushing to her. They came so fast, and as she grabbed her head in agony she fell to the ground.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_A three year old Hana skipped down the hill from her house to the cluster of houses below her. She sang a short ryhming song over and over on her way down._

_"You have a pretty voice." said a timid voice from the tree above her. Hana smiled and looked up, "Thank you! I don't think it's that good though. I think it'd be cool to be a singer some day and be famous!"_

_The boy in the tree smiled, "You could really do it you know. You can do anything you put your mind to." The boy looked off into the distance._

_Hana looked at her feet and whispered, "You reallly think so?"_

_The boy jumped down, "Yeah." _

_Hana smiled at the boy as the wind blew her long hair._

_"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." said the boy._

_Hana smiled at him and nodded. The boy looked at her expectantly._

_"Well?"_

_Hana looked at him, "Well what?"_

_"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"_

_"Oh! Yeah. I'm Hanako, but I don't like the 'ko' part so just call me Hana."_

_Sasuke smiled, "That's a nice name. Are you at the ninja academy?"_

_Hana shook her head, "I wish I was. My daddy doesn't want me to get hurt, something about someone being able to get me easier if i was a ninja."_

_Sasuke frowned, "But if you were a ninja then you'd be able to protect yourself from people who want to hurt you."_

_Hana shrugged, "It's not gonna happen...I guess that's why I want to be a singer!"_

_"Well if your gonna be a singer you'll need a ninja to protect you from your fans. I'll be your ninja!" smiled Sasuke. Hana smiled, too._

_"Thanks Uchiha-kun!" Hana squealed as she hugged Sasuke._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"Run! Run Hana!" screamed four-year-old Hana's father. Hana pressed herself against the wall as her father clashed kunais with the intruder. Hana glanced around around and saw her mother beckoning her toward the door. Hana ran for her mother and together they ran out the front door. _

_"Mommy! What about daddy! We can't leave him there!" cried Hana_

_Her mother was crying too as she scooped up Hana and began to run faster, "Daddy will be ok! It's not him they want!"_

_"Who's they? Who do they want?" sobbed Hana._

_"The man fighting Daddy works for someone who wants me and you! That's why we have to get out of here!" whispered Hana's mother. They were almost to the bottom of the hill when a blood curdling scream from Hana's father echoed through the two female's heads. Her mother stopped in her tracks and swung around as she called her husbands name in grief. _

_Hana stared down the hill, her vision blurred with tears, "Mommy! There are people coming!"_

_Her mother turned around and saw four sound ninjas charging towards them._

_"No!" her mother screamed as she ran into the woods. Hana could see the four figures coming at them and they were getting closer. Her father was dead and soon she and her mother would be too. Her mother skidded to a halt. The ninjas had caught up to them. Her mother put her down and pushed her against the tree behind them._

_"Please! W-What do y-you want!" yelled Hana's mother._

_One of the ninja made a 'tch' noise and shook his head, "He doesn't want you anymore. It's the girl he desires."_

_Her mother's face contorted in fear, "No, no, he can't have her! Leave us alone!"_

_The ninja lashed out and the next thing Hana knew, her mother was on the ground, dying._

_"No! No, no, no! Mommy!" screamed Hana as she knelt by her mother._

_"D-Don't...l-let them...g-get y-y-you...l-love y-you..." her mother whispered before she slipped away. Hana whimpered before she was kicked away from her mother's body. Then something clicked inside her and she could hear a voice in her head that was strange yet familiar. It was her own voice. Suddenly Hana's nearly black eyes turned a brilliant blue and chakra whipped around her body as she stood up. The ninja's backed away, clearly terrified of the young girl._

_"What's going on! We weren't told that she could control her chakra!" said one of the ninja._

_An evil smiled spread across Hana's face, "You're going to pay." said Hana in an eerie voice. As she felt the power coursing through her viens, Hana could no longer repress the urge and within ten seconds all four ninjas were dead and she was covered in their blood._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_**Let's forget Hana. **_said her newly found inner voice.

_Yes. But let's remeber the murder._

_**Yeah. We won't ever forget that.**_

_Can we really forget everything? _

_**Yes we can. I'll do it right now.**_

_Let's remember Konaha. We might come back._

_**Ok. Now close your eyes and leave the rest to me.**_

_I trust you._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_The boy looked staight into her eyes, as if searching for something. " What is your name?" asked the boy in a curious tone. Hana always loved to tell people her name because she had always added onto it whenever she heard something she liked but she would never change her first name, the name her parents had given her. Hana inhaled deeply before saying, "My name is Hana Nami Akina Mai Takara Misaki Ayame Umiko Yukika Sayuri Mika but I lack a last name." Hana smiled sweetly at the slightly astonished boy. There was short silence._

_" So those are all your first name?" asked the boy._

_" No Hana is my first name, the other ten are my middle names." replied Hana._

_" So I call you by...?"_

_"Hana."_

_"Why so many names?"_

_"I liked them all and i couldn't choose just ONE for my middle name so I choose them all."_

_" I see..."_

_" And I keep adding on."_

_"..."_

_" Well?"_

_" Well what?"_

_" Aren't you going to tell me your name?"_

_" Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"U-Uchiha-san? What are you doing?" asked a pale and frightened Hana. "Who sent you?" questioned Sasuke sternly. "W-What are you t-talking about? You saved me and I'm f-following you remember?" stuttered Hana. " I have enemies in the Sound. The Sound are enemies of Konoha. Who sent you?" whispered Sasuke coldly. "I-I have no i-idea what you mean Uchiha-san!" Hana said, tears falling from her eyes. " How can I be sure you are not a spy?" He asked still holding the shruiken to her throat. A thin line of blood had been drawn and was now trickling down her neck. Hana whimpered, " I'm not a spy! I-I am a baker!" Sasuke turned her head to look at her eyes. He stared into them untill he was satisfied that she was not lying and then Sasuke released her. Hana fell to the ground crying softly as she delicatly touched her neck. Sasuke placed his weapon back in his pouch. He kneeled down next to Hana, lifted her head to meet his eyes, and reached back into his pouch. This made Hana panic just a little but was calm again when she saw he had grabbed a bandage. Sasuke lifted her hair and wordlessly wrapped the bandage and her neck. He then stood up and began walking. Hana stared at his back before standing up and following him slowly. " A-Arigato Uchiha-san." came Hana's barely audiable whisper._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

_H-How? I've always known him? _Hana asked her inner self

_**We forgot him. I'm sure we can do it again.**_

_But I don't want to forget. We can't keep earsing things from our memory, we have to live in the present and deal wit it._

_**You just wait. Once the memory hits you you'll want to forget again.**_

_What memory? Why won't you just tell me everything?_

Her inner didn't reply. Hana looked around. She was in an all white room and there were three doors lining one of the walls. Hana looked up at the cieling and almost screamed. There was a demonic looking creature clinging to something. She couldn't make out what it was holding onto, the creature was to big. Hana looked back at the doors and ran for them. She opened the first one and ran into the tunnel that was revealed. There was a small speck of light at the end of it. As Hana reached the end of it she saw a playground with children running around. She walked up to one and asked him where she was. The boy did not respond or even take notice of her. She reached out to grab his shoulder but her hand went right through as if she was a ghost. Hana stared unbelievingly at her hands.

_Where the hell am I?_

**sierra: ok so i know everything happened a little fast but next chapter is gunna have an interesting twist, k? and im really sorry for not updating for so long but i started school!!!!!! grr i have that curse of curves song stuck in my head**

**oh yea! plz review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**wow sorry guys!!!! its been forever since i've updated!!! but now i have so hope u like the new chappie**

**please review**

**How can I be the Cure when I'm also the Poison?**

_Chapter 7_

Hana looked around the playground.

_What is this?_

_**These are memories.**_

_How am I seeing this? I've never been able to go into my mind like this before!_

_**You know that thing that was in the main room?**_

_That creepy creature thing?_

_**Yeah, it's an infection. It was put there by Orochimaru.**_

_What?! But I don't remember ever seeing that crazy monster! How did he infect me?_

_**Orochimaru himself did it. I'm going to trigger a memory for you that way I won't have to waste my breath.**_

(FLASHBACK)

_15-year –old Hana_

"Hmm… maybe I should go over to Ichigo's house; his mom probably needs some help." Hana thought out loud as she stirred some ingredients in a bowl.

Haru glanced at her from across the room, "Why does she need help? Isn't Ichigo being helpful?"

Hana looked up, "Well he disappeared two days ago and nobody has any idea where he would be. If you ask me, I think he may have gone to that Orochimaru man."

Haru tensed up and put down the cook book he was looking at.

"You know, there's something creepy about Orochimaru, I've never met him but every time people talk about him it's never in a good way. He must be a bad person. You know anything about him, Haru?" Hana babbled on.

Haru looked off into the distance, "You really think he left to go see Orochimaru?"

Haru's voice was low and soft. Hana looked at him strangely, he usually only used that voice when he was mad.

"Haru? What's the matter?"

"If that boy really did go to see Orochimaru then I don't want you to see him again."

Hana's jaw dropped, "Why? What's wrong with Ichigo?"

Haru shook his head and mumbled something and then turned to face Hana, "Don't meet with him or talk to him or anything. Orochimaru is bad news and anyone who's in cahoots with him is bad news too. Including Ichigo."

Haru stepped out of the room, Hana watched him leave.

_Wonder what his problem is?_

_**He probably knows something we don't. You know he's got a lot of secrets.**_

_Yeah but what would he know about Ichigo?_

_**Who knows? Maybe he's an enemy of-**_

_Just leave it alone, I don't want to hear any of your theories._

Her inner shut up and left Hana to think. Maybe Ichigo is in a lot trouble with Orochimaru?

That night Hana made sure Haru was asleep before she snuck out of the apartment on top of the shop. She slipped away into the frigid air and zipped her jacket up more. She jogged along the side of the road until she came to her destination. Hana has decided to find out where Orochimaru was and see if she could find Ichigo, despite Haru's warning. She looked up at the blinking sign and took a deep breath before going into the bar. She looked around at the many people occupying the place. Hana had come to the 'shinobi' pub, where most of the ninja came at night to buy drinks and prostitutes. She thought that some of them would know about Orochimaru. She shivered as she saw a man out of the corner of her eye, leering at her. Hana made her way to a corner of the bar where she saw a group of silent ninjas. The men looked up at her as she came to their table.

"Uh, hey. You guys looked like some pretty smart shinobi and I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

They didn't show any recognition that they had heard her. She frowned at this.

"So, do any of you guys know where I can find Orochimaru?"

One of the men glared at her fiercely, "Why do you wanna find him?"

Hana took a step back regretting this stupid plan of hers as she thought up a lie in her head, "Well I was told to meet him tonight at his place but I wasn't given any directions."

The men, all looking at her now, had doubtful looks on their faces. Hana gulped.

"You don't look like a shinobi. Why are you meeting him?" questioned another ninja.

Hana thought fast and replied without hesitation, "I've been hired to be his personal entertainer."

One of the men snorted at this, "Orochimaru doesn't like sex."

Hana reddened, "Not that kind of entertainment! I'm a singer!"

The men seemed to except this and complied, telling her she would find a cave in the west side of the forest and that's where she would find him. Hana left quickly and grabbed a light from the entrance of the bar before she made her way into the forest.

An hour later she was in a bad mood.

"Great directions. Why am I so stupid? Here I am, fumbling around in the forest with barely any light trying to find a cave where I plan to rescue a friend that I don't even know is there, where I might end up getting caught by crazy ninjas who want to rape me and then throw me in a cell!"

Hana was aggravated and was about to turn around and try to find her way back when a cloud of bats, big bats, came flying out of no where. Hana's face paled and she began to scream and run around as some of them swooped down at her. The noise of a million wings flapping was deafening but slowly it faded away as the bats moved on. Hana stared at them, breathing hard and slowly picked herself up off the ground. She brushed off her pants and pulled some leaves from her hair.

"Stupid friggin bats…wish I had a flame thrower…really big…" mumbled Hana as she felt around for the light she had dropped. Upon finding it she found it would no longer turn on and she threw it into the darkness. She flung herself on the ground and mentally slapped herself for doing this.

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Hana shot up, if she were in a cartoon a light bulb would have popped up above her head, "Bats live in caves right! So they came from that way meaning there must be a cave that way! Yes! Thank you bats!"

Hana made her way through the forest in the direction from which the bats had come and she soon found what she was looking for. Hana stood in awe as she faced the ginormous cave.

"Holy…" she took a few small steps forward before running quickly inside. She let her eyes get used to the dark and then she moved forward into the cave.

Hana had been walking for awhile before she saw a faint light ahead of her. She looked around her and noticed that the cave had narrowed into a tunnel. She walked toward the light a came to a door. She slowly twisted the handle, opened the door a crack before peeking around it. She could see what looked like a hallway with many other doors on its walls and at the end of the hallway, a huge door with a terrible face painted on it. She weighed her choices and her mind kept telling her to turn back and go home but her heart told her that Ichigo needed her and that he was behind the big door. Hana trusted her heart and tip-toed to the door hoping that nobody would pop out from the other doors and grab her.

She made it to the door and just stared at it. She could hear people on the other side but she couldn't figure out how to open the door. Hana frowned and went to the edge of it and tried pulling on it. Then tried looking for a button or something mechanical to open it. She then noticed a door handle in the middle of the door. She went over to it and saw there was a smaller door and she opened it. Hana regretted this as she was faced with millions of eyes staring at her. It looked like an ocean of people and Hana attempted to close the door and run away but several shinobi caught her and brought to the front of a large set of steps. She looked up to the top of them and saw a man on a throne.

Hana looked around hoping to spot Ichigo but there were so many people it was hard to tell where one person ended and another began. She was shoved up the steps, all the way to the man at the top. She guessed that this must be Orochimaru and that all these people were his henchmen. She was thrown to her knees and was told to not make eye contact with 'master' unless spoken to.

Orochimaru leaned forward and sneered at the girl, "Well, well, well what do we have here? An intruder? Spy?"

Hana had the urge to say that she was to be his personal singer to save her butt. She shifted her weight from knee to knee and nervously looked up at him. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Um I came to uh…ask you a question." Hana asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes?"

"Well, er do you know an Ichigo…" Hana tried to remember his last name, "uh he has reddish hair…and he might've come to you recently?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Why yes I seem to recall him. What about him?"

"A-are you holding him captive?"

"Come closer, girl."

Hana hesitantly got up and moved forward, Orochimaru lashed out and grabbed her neck.

"You have some nerve, child, to come before me and ask such rude questions."

Hana was gasping and pulling at his hand. He let go and she fell to the floor.

"I must admit that this takes bravery and you must have and excellent mind, finding this place. Perhaps if you are trained you may come in handy." Orochimaru stood up and crouched down next to Hana, she looked at him, fear in her eyes, as he reached out and placed his hand on her head. Suddenly a searing pain went down her spine and her whole body felt like it was going to explode. Through her eyes it looked like the world had been splattered with paint and swirling images as she writhed on the ground. Then everything was black.

Hana awoke the next morning, in her own bed. Her head was throbbing and she believed that it must've all been a dream. She opened her door and called good morning to Haru. There was no answer. She padded over to his door and knocked on. No answer. She opened the door and saw that the room was empty and figured he must be in the kitchen. She walked down the steps to find the whole place deserted. Hana looked around for a note from Haru saying that he went out or something but didn't see one. She glanced out the shop windows and saw a group of people outside. She grabbed her sweater and walked out the door. Everyone was whispering to each other and then she spotted Haru. She went over to him and saw the sad expression on his face.

"What's going on?" inquired Hana, concerned.

Haru looked at her and shook his head, "Ichigo was found dead last night with a knife in his hand. He killed his mother and then himself. We were told that he was under the influence of Orochimaru."

Hana gasped. She remembered her dream. It couldn't have been real. But now Ichigo is dead. It was all Orochimaru's fault.

(END FLASHBACK)

_How come I haven't remembered this?_

_**I decided to erase it from your memory. It seemed to cause you to much pain.**_

_You can't keep doing that! I can't go through life not remembering half the things that have happened to me!_

_**Whatev. So remember the pain from Orochiamru?**_

_Yes…_

_**Well he was transferring part of him self into you. He'd only done to two other people before but had to stop because it was taking away years of life. That's when he started putting curse marks on people instead.**_

_I've heard of those. So what happens to me?_

_**He can control you basically.**_

_How do we get rid of it?!_

_**I'm not sure. I think he has to do it himself.**_

_Oh god…_

_**Don't freak out! We can take care of this!**_

_I hope so…now how do I get out of here?_

_**Click your heels three times and wish-**_

_What?!_

_**Haha just kidding! Go back through that door and into the main room. There's a circle on the floor, go stand in the middle of it.**_

_Ok…that's weird._

_**Well it's your mind! See ya!**_

Hana looked around the playground one last time but then she saw something. Her. It was a five-year-old Hana and she was skipping around in the grass. A young boy came up to her and she recognized it to be a small Sasuke. He was saying something tot Hana and she was smiling. He took her hand and they ran off in the trees. Hana smiled and went through the door.

She saw the demon thing again just sitting there, pulsating. She made a gross face before running toward the circle. As soon as she got to the middle, everything went black. Hana opened her eyes and found her self lying on a cold street. It was night time and she slowly got to her feet. She looked around and saw that she hadn't gone very far from Sasuke's house. Hana rubbed her head, it hurt slightly. She sighed trying to think of what to do.

I have to go to Sasuke. To tell him I remember him and ask him to help me.

Hana began walking to the house. As she got closer, she noticed a figure on the roof. She walked out of the shadows of the buildings and into the moonlight. Hana looked up at the person and the person looked at her, it was Sasuke. He turned away from her and looked at the sky. Hana went over to the front porch and sat down, deciding not to bother him, just to wait. It seemed like forever before he finally came down and looked at her.

"What?" he asked coldly.

Hana smiled, "I came to apologize and to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"The past. And the future."

Sasuke sat down an arm's length away from Hana.

Hana stared at him. Then she whispered, "I remember."

"hn."

"Remember _you_. I remember you."

Sasuke looked at her, his voice strained, "What do you mean?"

"I met you before. When I was little."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned his face to the stars, "It must have been you."

"I'm sorry about before, but you have to understand, it wasn't my fault." Hana stared at her hands.

Sasuke frowned, "You wanted to kill me. Why?"

"_I_ don't want to kill you. Orochimaru does."

Sasuke looked at her intently, "So Orochimaru did send you."

"No he didn't. Please don't get mad, I need your help." Hana touched his hand softly.

"Help?" Sasuke was confused.

"This is hard to explain. But I guess you could say I have another side and she is…is in me and she has power over my memory." She hoped Sasuke was believing her, she had never told anyone this before.

"Can you talk to her?" Sasuke was trying to understand. He wanted to believe whatever she was going to say.

"Yes she talks to me occassionaly but she can erase memories sometimes. While I've been gone I was reliving some of those memories and Orochimaru was part of one." Hana hugged herself.

Sasuke stiffened.

"When I was fifeteen, I had a friend named Ichigo, he had gone missing. I had always heard stories about a man named Orochimaru and I was told that Ichigo had gone to him. I went to go find him one night and ended up getting caught by some of Orochimaru's shinobi. They took me to him and when I asked about Ichigo he got mad and…" Hana paused and looked at Sasuke, he was listening.

"He did something to me and it was horrible. He only did it to two other people besides me and I don't know what to do!" Hana could feel the tears coming and tried to suppress them.

"Hana, what did he do?" Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"He…put some of himself inside me and now he can control me." Hana whispered not wanting to look at Sasuke, scared of what his reaction might be.

"So, you're cursed too. Even worse than I am." Sasuke said, staring at her.

Hana looked at him stangely, _he was cursed?_

"Hana I'm sorry for blaming you. I would have never guessed this." Sasuke pulled her into a hug and she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in her hands as tears fell down her cheeks. Sasuke looked at her face.

"Your eyes are still like that."

"What am I going to do, Sasuke?" Hana cried, scared, remembering the wierd color of her eyes.

"We're going to get him out of you." Sasuke said confidently.

Hana touched his face, "I'm sorry you're cursed."

Sasuke unconsciously touched his neck. He shook is head and stood up. Hana looked at him as he offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"You need to sleep." Sasuke told her and she nodded. He led her to her room and she went to her bed. She sat down and looked at him. He looked back and smiled.

"It'll be ok, good night." He said reassuringly.

Hana smiled back and got underneath the sheets and soon she was asleep. Hana dreamed good dreams.

She dreamed of Sasuke.

**aww cute right? well it'll get better i promise!! just getting warmed up again**

**so please review and all that 3**

**i'll write soonnn**


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been a reaaalllllyyy long time since i've done anything with this and i'm sorry...so it's kinda long but enjoy and tell me if it's any good lol**

Chapter 8

Sasuke watched her go into her room, her hair swishing softly from side to side.

_I can't just take her word for it, no matter how much I want to._

He created a shadow clone and it walked into his room and took his place on the bed while Sasuke walked two buildings away and found his parents room. He had always kept that room in particular clean so the bed was freshly made when he got there and he went to sleep.

--

Hana had nightmares the whole night, so when she woke up she wasn't in the best of moods. She also wasn't in her bed.

She was in Sasuke's bed. In his room. But no Sasuke.

_Oh geez I hope..._

She shook the thought from her head and she made her way to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes before taking a look in the mirror. Hana almost felt like crying when she saw her eyes still held the rosy tint from yesterday. She contained herself and walked to her room and put o some shorts and a tank top. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail because she didn't feel like having it in her face today.

Hana plopped down on the bed and sighed deeply, trying to relax. And then the door opened revealing a disappointed Sasuke.

"Good morning..." Hana said hesitantly.

Sasuke looked at her strangely, "You killed me last night."

Hana blinked, "...uh"

"I made a shadow clone to replace me last night and you took a shruiken to my neck." said Sasuke sternly.

Hana, unsure of how to respond, gave Sasuke a lingering look and stepped past him. Sasuke frowned at her eyes. He heard the faintest apology and her footsteps hurrying down the hall. The front door clicked open and then shut. He didn't turn around.

Hana ran down the busy city streets and bee-lined it for the Hokage.

Out of breath, she reached her destination and knocked loudly. She was greeted by the ever present Shizune who looked a little surprised.

"Hokage-sama...I know who Orochimaru is and I need your help." panted Hana.

Tsunadae looked at her intensely, "You made no sign of recognition towards him while in interrogation."

"Because I didn't know then but now I do and--" rambled Hana.

"I know everything. I can tell from your eyes." interrupted the Hokage.

Hana looked at her feet, "Do you know how to help me?" whispered Hana, afraid of the answer.

Tsunadae sighed, "It's a forbidden jutsu Orochimaru used only a few times. I thought all the ones he used it on had died but you must be strong in ways the others weren't."

Hana looked at her hoping she would get a positive answer.

"...Yes. I can help you but you need to be a trained ninja in order for me to rid you of him."

Hana frowned, "But why? Why can't you just do it now? Please!"

Tsunadae's face sofned, "I understand you must be having painful conflicts within you but in order for me to extract the part of his soul he implanted in you, you need to be able to control your chakra."

The pressure of it all was crashing down on Hana's mind and she was losing control. Tears slid down her face and she trembled. The thought of how long it would take for her to become shin obi was enough to make her collapse. Then she breathed in and asked quietly,

"Who will train me?"

Tsunadae thought for a second and then looked at Hana seriously, "Orochimaru."

"What?! But he's the one who did this to me and I can't go back and I would be spending at least a year there and I couldn't handle being with that snake for more than a minute and--"

"You will go if you ever want to come to Konoha again. Orochimaru has many shinobi's under his power and they will train you. Offer your service and life; declare yourself a missing Nin and they will gladly take you. When you return you will provide us with any information you find. You must go at once. I will have anbu escort you to the border of the Sound." Tsunadae issued these commands without a hint of emotion.

Hana slowly nodded understanding that she was a threat to village if she allowed Orochimaru to overtake her. The farthest away from Konoha, the better. She had to do this in order to live.

Shizune looked pale as she opened the door for Hana.

Tsunadae called after her, "One more thing, and don't tell anyone where you are going. Be ready by 4:00 this afternoon."

Once Hana left Shizune looked at her master. Tsunadae glared at the woman, "Only one closest to Orochimaru can kill him. This could be our only chance."

Shizune sighed, "Still, poor girl."

Hana shuffled along the street. She glanced at the clock. She had five hours before she had to be ready. Hana suddenly stopped.

_What's going to happen to me? Am I really going to just walk up to Orochimaru's shinobi and expect to be trained? This is beyond crazy!_

She clutched her head, trying to keep herself from screaming in frustration. Something came to mind and she began with determination toward an unknown destination. Hana couldn't explain it but something was just pulling her in this direction. She walked through the many buildings and alleys of Konoha and made her way slowly to the grassy outskirts of the town.

The flat terrain turned into hills of the gently rolling kind. Hana felt that something was near so she kept walking. There were trees scattered amongst the hills and there was a black mass in one of them. As she got closer the shadows revealed an old rotting tree house. Her eyes widen in recognition of the poorly assembled wood scraps. She had built this with her father. When she was little.

Flash Back

"Hanako! Please don't pick the hammer up like that it makes me nervous!" scolded a young man in his late twenties. His hair was dark but his eyes were smiling and as blue as the sky.

A little girl pouted, her hair dark like her father's and dark eyes full of innocence. She turned her head towards him, the sun hitting her eyes turning them a clear blue, "Papa, I don't like the 'Ko' part! Please leave it out!"

The man looked at his small daughter, "Alright Miss Hana. But princesses aren't supposed to talk back to their fathers."

Hana's jaw dropped, "Princess! No way am _I_ some stuck up rich girl living in a castle with a huge itchy dress!" She picked up a piece of wood, handed it to her father to nail on to the tree.

"Ok, ok. Well if you're not a princess then don't act like one. If you continue I'll just have to buy you one of those huge itchy dresses for your 6th birthday." replied her father winking at her.

Hana smiled and handed him another piece of wood.

End Flash Back

_I have almost no memory of my childhood...but that could very well be due to my other erasing them._

_**Yeah, sometimes it's easier to move on if you just let go...but I guess I never gave you the chance to do that yourself.**_

_I feel so confused..._

_**Well I've been putting all your memories back where they should be so you should be able to remember things without me having to knock you out.**_

_I hope I can remember everything...I have a lot of questions and no one to ask._

Hana could feel her other's guiltiness but said nothing of it. She decided to let her suffer as payback.

As she crested the hill Hana saw a large house. Once she got closer she saw what bad shape it was in and was hesitant about going inside.

_This could be my old house. Full of so many memories...I have to go inside._

She gently pushed the door open and peeked her head inside. Hana walked into the spacious room and gazed at all the dusty furnishings. There were many portraits hung upon the walls and Hana went over to inspect them. She thought that maybe if she saw the face of her mother or father, she would be able to remember them. She looked at each picture slowly, from face to face but none of them made her feel anything. Hana knew these must be pictures of her family heirs because they all looked related and she could see herself in them.

Once she got close to the end, plaques could be seen beneath the dust and she began to read them with excitement waiting to come across her parent's names. Then she remembered that she didn't know her parent's names so she went back to looking at the people in the pictures. There were two pictures left and Hana stared at them with disappointment. Neither of these men looked like they could be her father, because she could remember him being tall and these men were extremely short. The plaques said that this was the most recent male generation and Hana almost cried. Why wasn't her father up on the wall? Maybe he was too young to belong on the wall yet and he had to be a certain age.

She looked around again and saw a bookcase. Hana walked over to it and trailed her finger across their spines. One book had fallen over on the end and she lifted it up to put it back in place. Hana stared at the book's cover in astonishment, her name was on it and there was a picture of a baby that looked just like her. A loud groan shook the house and Hana jumped almost throwing the book. Hana took the book under her arm and looked about, then she ran out the door and kept running for at least two minutes before she ran behind a tree and plopped down, putting the book in front of her. With a trembling finger she opened it and the first thing that met her were the happy faces of a couple. The man was quite a bit taller than the woman with black hair and blue eyes. The woman seemed like she was gazing at Hana like she knew something. She had blonde hair and dark eyes that sparkled with the light. Her hands were placed on her pregnant stomach, along with the man's. Beneath the picture it said, "We can't wait to meet you Hanako!" Hana's eyes brimmed with tears and she shut the book and hugged it tight.

_I feel like I should put this back and wait to read it when I'm ready._

_**You know, that's really smart of you Hana.**_

_I just don't want to read it with Orochimaru infiltrating my mind._

_**Yeah...it might be awhile though.**_

_I'll just go put it back that way I'll know it's safe._

_**What about that noise?**_

_It's an old house; it was probably creaking in the wind. Plus I'll be quick._

_**Alrighty then.**_

Hana stood up and marched back towards the house. The door was still open and she stepped quickly up to the bookcase. As soon as the book was in place the noise came again. Hana wasn't scared and decided to investigate. She went up the stairs and met a long hallway. Most of the room's doors had fallen away but some she opened and looked inside. One door looked as though it had been open recently and as she got closer she could the heavy breathing of whoever was inside. Hana put on a brave face and knocked on the door.

No one answered so Hana slowly opened the door. There was a woman lying on the bed, holding a swaddled infant close to herself. The woman looked up and a look of relief spread across her tired looking face. Hana went to the side of the bed. It looked as though this woman had recently just given birth.

"Uhm hello. I'm Hana, are you alright?" Hana questioned.

"Thank god you came, an angle must have sent you!" the woman smiled slightly and then her face turned serious and voice began to fade.

"I have a feeling that...take care of her please...her father...is Higurashi...Roku..." the woman whispered.

"No! No, No wait! I can't--" Hana shouted. The woman looked at her baby one more time and then her eyes faded and died with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Hana laid the baby next to her and began shaking the mother, "Please! Wake up!"

Hana looked into the dead woman's eyes and realized there was nothing she could do anymore. The slight smile on the woman's face made it bearable for Hana to realize that the woman had gone to a better place. She took the sheet and pulled it over the woman's face, and began to think.

_Oh man, I don't even know her name! Only the father's…She asked me to take care of the baby. What do I do? No way can I raise a baby! I'm leaving for Orochimaru in three hours! I can't go against her dying wishes though…there must be some easier way of figuring this out!_

Hana picked the child up. She was asleep, completely unaware of what just happened. Hana looked towards the mother again and broke down sobbing. Everything that had happened to her in the past couple of days finally all crashed down on her. The tears streamed down her face uncontrollably and Hana hugged the infant tight. She thought of Sasuke for some reason and finally came to terms with her emotions. Hana was in love with Sasuke and now she had to leave him; it could be years until she would see him again and by then…Hana sucked up her tears, remembering what was going right now and the present was what she needed to worry about.

_I guess I have to take her with me…what else am I supposed to do? I can't give it up for adoption…she told me to take care of her…_

one hour later

Hana held the baby girl in her arms and whispered a prayer for the mother, whom she had just buried. Hana had made a cross to mark the mother's grave so that someday she could come back and show the girl.

_I promise I'll take care of your daughter and I will bring her back here someday, hopefully I will find her father too._

Hana smiled at the baby, who was quietly looking around. She looked so pretty with sparkly silver eyes and her blond hair, not at all like her mother. Hana gave the girl the name Shira for now, until they found her father because he had probably already had a name for her.

She started her way back to Sasuke's house, hoping to god he wasn't there, that way no questions would be asked. She knew she was in love with him but she also knew that she had to leave silently, no words to anyone. The thought of how long she would be away from him was killing her, but she had barely been there at all. Hana also thought of Naruto, how sad he was going to be if she left without saying good bye.

Shira fell asleep against Hana. She looked at the baby and sighed.

_How the hell am I going to explain her to the anbus who will be escorting me? Hopefully they won't ask questions and they'll just think I'm a young mother…Oh my god what am I getting myself into? _

The Uchiha residence loomed in the distance. Hana tip toed to the door and quietly entered, making her way to her room like a cat. She grabbed two of Sasuke's duffel bags and hoped he wouldn't be missing them. She quickly packed all her belongings into one since she didn't have much. Hana knew she needed money to get Shira some things but it was incredibly difficult for her when she went to take the bills from Sasuke's room.

Hana fast-walked all the way to town, slipped into a baby store and bought four outfits and a warm winter onesie. She also bought quite the surplus of food and diapers and it all was magically able to fit into the other duffle bag. Hana glanced at the clock and her stomach sank. She had literally 10 minutes.

Hana hustled down the street to the main gate, in a way she was happy that she hadn't seen anyone she knew so that she wouldn't have to explain herself. She looked on the bright side and realized that she had been doing this sort of stuff all her life and that she would definitely see these people again. A smile spread across her face. The past five hours had gone by in a flash; first she was ordered to become a spy and a shinobi and now she was also a mother. That is quite the busy afternoon.

She made it to the main gate with a minute to spare and huffed from the load she was carrying. She hoped she didn't have to carry it all the way to the sound.

In a cloud of dust, four men appeared wearing animal masks. Hana bowed to them, unsure of what they were going to say about the baby.

"My name is Hana. Nice to meet you!" she said as pleasantly as she could.

The men looked at her. One stepped forward, "We don't exchange our names. We will be escorting you to The Sound. We weren't aware you had another coming with you."

Hana was prepared, "Oh! I forgot completely! I'm so used to taking her with me every where; I sometimes forget to introduce her! This is my daughter, Shira."

The men looked at one another and accepted this and two came and grabbed her bags for her.

"Oh thank you so much! You didn't have to do that; I could have carried it myself." Hana smiled at the one with the dog mask. He nodded and the started out the gate. Hana shifted Shira's small body in her arms and she trotted after them, they were walking pretty fast.

4 hours later

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The cry broke the cool evening air. The anbu must have forgotten there was a baby amongst them, for she had been quiet the whole time. Hana, exhausted from all the walking they'd been doing, was glad that Shira finally spoke up so that she could sit down and take awhile to feed her.

She motioned for the anbu with the baby's bag to come and she fumbled inside it for the formula bottle. She plunked it into Shira's mouth and the baby drank happily. None of the men said anything; they just sat down and waited. Hana was glad that she hadn't really had this baby; she would have been so embarrassed if she had to breast feed it in front of these guys. One anbu kept glancing in her direction and it looked as though he was looking at her face but she couldn't tell.

"I think we should camp here for tonight, the girl seems tired." The anbu announced.

The others looked at her and nodded their agreement. Tents were set up and a fire was burning long before Shira decided she was full. Hana looked at the baby thoughtfully.

_She's such a good baby. She only cried that once, I mean she is a new born. I'm actually kind of looking forward to raising her, I love kids._

**Yeah. Just wait until she's a teenager.**

_Jeez you scared me! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in forever!_

**Well I just thought you would go crazy with me bothering you after the whole 'I made you forget everything'**.

_Well thanks…Do you think taking in this girl is a good idea?_

**Actually I do. Somehow I think she'll help you come to terms with everything that's happened in your life.**

_Good. I thought that you were going to say that we should just let her get raised by wolves or something._

**Yeah well I'm mean but I'm not that mean.**

Hana noticed the anbu looking at her again but this time he stood up and came and sat next to her.

"You look rather young to be a mother." He said nonchalantly.

Hana glanced up at him, her eyes still pinkly tinted, "Well it's a long story, but yes, I guess you're right."

It was interesting talking to these people because it was hard to see their reactions to things, due to their decorated masks.

"You're being sent to Orochimaru in order to become a ninja, correct?" Hana nodded her head sullenly. The anbu continued, "We were briefed on your situation and Hokage-sama decided that you needed a body guard of a sort, just in case Orochimaru remembered what he had done to you and was planning on activating…himself."

Hana understood, "I don't think he'll recognize me because I don't think he can _activate_ himself, the part that's in me. It feels like it's another him in a way and that they don't know about the other."

The anbu nodded, comprehending what she meant, "You will still require a body guard although."

"Oh yeah, of course! I'm fine with that. I was kind of scared going in alone anyways. So are you going to be him?" replied Hana.

The anbu nodded, "I will take of my mask and introduce myself when we arrive. I'm not allowed to do so in front of fellow anbus. "

Hana looked around at all of them. They all quietly sat around the fire, not saying a word. Hana looked down at Shira, who was fast asleep again, "Well I'd better be getting to bed. How much longer until we get there?"

"At least four more days. We will be making a short stop in a small village on our way, though."

Hana blinked. That's a lot of walking. Soon she would be training to become a ninja and she would find out just how much harder it was going to be.

3 days later-

"Run for shelter!" one anbu shouted at Hana as he fended off a group of ninja robbers.

Hana clutched her child close to her as she ran through alley ways and into a back door. She crouched down shivering behind a barrel. The clanking of weapons could be heard faintly in the background.

_Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. This was not supposed to happen! We were just supposed to get there without any trouble! I bet those damned anbu masks made those guys attack us!_

Hana and her escorts had trekked through the woods for three days and were stopping in this village for some more supplies. The village had seemed empty when they arrived and it was matter of minutes before a group of ninja appeared in front of them telling them that no other ninjas were allowed here. A fight broke out and now this is where she was. Shira was peering up at her with her beautiful eyes. She must have been able to feel Hana's anxiety because the baby was also shivering. Hana rubbed Shira's back and said soothing comforting words.

Foot steps quickly approached the door and Hana sucked in breath, pressing herself against the wall. The voices seemed familiar and Hana almost made to get up but thought better. They could be trying to trick her into coming out! Hana stayed where she was and kept comforting Shira. In a moment the door banged open and two burly men came in. They began to throw stuff around, looking for something. They finally came to Hana and pulled her shrieking out from behind the barrel. They dragged her to the street and held her off her feet.

"We have your little treasure! We'll give her to you if you surrender!" one of them bellowed.

The other noticed little Shira and reached up to her and grabbed her. He held her carefully but menacingly at the same time.

"No! Give her back! Please she's just a baby, you have no right!" Hana was nearly sobbing at the sight of the little girl in that man's hands. The man held the baby up high for all who were peeking out of their windows to see. Hana's blood coursed through her veins and her lips trembled angrily.

"You better damn well put me down and give me my baby or so help me." Hana said seriously.

The man looked at her jokingly and laughed, "You think you can even talk to me like that?" and he cackled loudly.

Hana's anbu bodyguard stepped out, "We mean no harm, we're just passing through."

Hana looked at the man holding her baby and her anger increased and she suddenly felt an immense power shoot through her body. Her eyes went a clear blue and her body started pulsating with chakra. The anbu looked at her, obviously feeling the power pouring out of her.

_She can't control her chakra but her feelings must have triggered this release…so much of it._

Hana's glowing hands reached up as she punched her captor square in the jaw. He let go as he tumbled backward holding his slacking mouth. The man holding Shira looked at her strangely.

"You sure didn't look like a ninja…What-"

He was cut off as Hana leaped into the air, quickly but gently taking Shira from his grasp. She swiveled around and his face met with her foot. He flew into the house next to them and went right through the wall. Other missing ninja came out to control her but she easily evaded them all with ninja moves and jutsus she didn't know she knew. The anbus had come to her aid and within literally 5 minutes, there was no one left. Hana stood upright, clutching Shira to herself. Her eyes faded back to the pink they had been for the past couple of days. The four anbu stood around her, all of them thinking the same thing.

_What is this power that the Hokage told us of?_

Hana sat down on the ground, kind of freaked about what had just happened.

--Flash Back--

"You're going to pay." Smiled a small Hana as she glanced up at her parent's murderers. The men back, terrified. Suddenly Hana was a blur and the men were lying about her, dead. She stared at her hands, covered in blood. Then everything went blank and the voice asked her to forget everything and she did.

End Flash Back

That was the only other time that Hana had ever felt that power before. It was amazing and horrifying at the same time. Just what was she?


End file.
